No hay retorno
by Caitlin Cooper
Summary: Esto es una historia BUBBLINE Cuando dos super estrellas (Bonnibel & Lumpy) necesitan darle un break a sus agitadas vidas, deciden tomar la decisión de ir de vacaciones a un pueblo lejano llamado Ooo donde los celebridades casi no son conocidas... Lo que jamas pensaron es como una Banda local les podría cambiar la vida haciendo que el regreso sea, "tal vez", indefinido..[En pausa]
1. Chapter 1

_-En otras noticias la súper modelo Lumpy Space y su famosísima amiga escritora del libro que revolucionó la ciencia, Bonnibel Gum, estarán por tiempo indefinido en algún lugar desconocido de vacaciones. La prensa rosa ya está tomando cartas en el asunto para poder descifrar cual será el destino y así no perdernos ni un detalle de sus vacaciones._

_Bueno así concluimos nuestro informe del día del hoy._

Era un día por la tarde cuando Bonnibel y Lumpy iban viajando en su jet privado. Desde toda la vida estas dos habían sido amigas, lucharon por sus sueños juntas y así fue como cada quien lo logro. Lumpy Space por su parte, una súper modelo reconocida en cualquier pasarela top del mundo requerida por los mejores estilistas del momento y por otra parte Bonnibel, una chica quien siempre estuvo interesada en la ciencia desde muy pequeña, una pequeña nerd, fue así como su sueño de indagar en ese mundo fue aumentando, hasta que un día descubrió los misterios más increíbles del la vida, esto la hizo ganar muchos premios incluso hasta un premio nobel. Recorrió el mundo dando entrevistas y dando a conocer uno de los libros que había escrito, el más vendido en la historia.

Estas dos parecían tener todo en la vida, dinero, fama, lujos, todo lo que podían imaginarse pero por desgracia el amor para ellas les era muy esquivo, pues siempre los hombres se les acercaban por su fama.

Llegaba el momento de tomar unas vacaciones así que, qué mejor que descansar de los flashes y luces yendo a un lugar apartado de todo esto.

-Asique el pueblo de Ooo –Dijo Lumpy con mapa en sus manos – Jamás había oído de ese pueblucho, espero que por lo menos tengan buenos hoteles y spas.

-Lumpy…Lo importante es poder estar en paz un tiempo – Dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa quebrada – Además – dijo acercándose a mirar el mapa también – se ve que es perfecto.

-Bonnie cariño, tu siempre tan despreocupada…-Dijo sonriéndole mientras cerraba los ojos – Espero que no sean más de 200 fans los que nos esperen –Dijo sentándose en uno de los asientos, mientras la peli rosa la mira suspirando.

-Yo solo quiero descansar. – Dijo agotada mientras guardaba el mapa.

-¡Atención! – Se escucho de un parlante – Hemos llegado por favor tomen asiento que vamos a aterrizar.

Mientras se sentaban Lumpy intentaba ver el lugar por una de las ventanillas pero no podía ver nada.

-¡Dios! Este lugar de verdad se ve pequeño, ni puedo verlo – Dijo mofándose.

Llegaba el momento de bajar.

-¡Muy bien! Es hora de conquistar este pueblucho – Grito con las brazos estirados de emoción - ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Mis queridos, esta vez solo vengo a descansar asique no habrá fotos con nadie – Gritaba agitando sus manos como miss y con los ojos cerrados mientras iba a bajar.

-Lumpy… - Dijo avergonzada de su amiga la peli rosa – Ya abre los ojos y avanza no tenemos todo el día – Rió tiernamente.

Al abrir los ojos Lumpy se dio cuenta que no había absolutamente nadie esperándolas, ni eran 200 ni 100 ni siquiera 1, no había nadie, solo se escuchaba un pájaro en el cielo.

-Debe ser una broma – Murmuro sonrojada de vergüenza la peli morado – ¡jajaja! Solo no quería perder la costumbre, te lo creíste ¿verdad Bonnie? – Gritaba mientras reía a todo pulmón.

-C-claro, claro – Movía la cabeza – solo date prisa y bajemos de una vez.

Al llegar al hospedaje, un pequeño lugar antiguo pero refinado, Lumpy se puso como loca al enterarse de que no había casi ningún lujo de los que ella pretendía disfrutar.

-¡No puede ser! – Le gritaba Lumpy a la recepcionista – ¡No spa! , ¡No piscina temperada! ¡No sesiones de masajes! ¡No wi-fi! ¡Ni siquiera Tv satelital! – Gritaba mientras le daba la espalda a la recepcionista - ...No, no, no… -Dijo mirándose ahora las uñas - ¡esto es inaceptable! ¡Quiero relajarme y disfrutar! ¡No ser una cavernícola que tiene que sobrevivir en un bosque! – Termino diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Lumpy! ¡Basta! – Le dijo enojada la peli rosa a su amiga – Estamos aquí porque tú elegiste el lugar. No tener todas esas comodidades no es gran cosa, no esas tan ¡DIVA! – le recrimino a la peli morada.

-¡¿Diva?! Perdóname cariño – decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello - ¡YO SOY UNA DIVA! ¡Así lo dice todo el mundo!

-Aff... –Dijo Bonnibel agobiada – Disculpe las molestias señorita – se dirigió a la recepcionista – Tomaremos las habitaciones correspondientes a nuestra previa reservación – Dijo muy amable tratando de ignorar a Lumpy quien refunfuñaba detrás de ella.

-¡Bien! Nos quedaremos pero te aseguro que no seré yo la que va a querer irse primero de aquí – Dijo aceptado de pocas ganas la peli morada.

Ya en la habitación, Lumpy recibiría un mensaje muy llamativo.

-¡Qué! –Grito y separo de la cama de un salto - ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Brad esta aquí!?

-¡Lumpy! – Le grito después de haberse asustado con el grito de su amiga – Últimamente has estado mas gritona de lo normal.

-¿Brad? – Se repitió la peli morado mientras miraba su teléfono e ignoraba las palabras de su amiga – esto se pondrá muy interesante – Dijo susurrando con una sonrisa malvada – ¡Bonnie! ¡Hoy vamos a salir!

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar Lumpy…además creí que no te gustaba el lugar.

-El lugar es aburrido, pero ya estamos aquí además no pretenderás que nos quedemos encerradas todos los días ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! Pero estoy cansada con el viaje… ¿no podríamos salir mañana? –Pregunto suspirando.

-Cariño, sé que esto no le hará bien a nuestro cutis pero hay un chico aquí que conocí hace un tiempo y me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que esta noche habrá diversión –Dijo acercándose a su amiga – No sabremos si habrá diversión otra vez en este estúpido pueblo asique hay que aprovechar – Dijo emocionada.

-Lumpy… yo -

-¡Vamos no puedes dejarme sola en esto Bonnie! – La interrumpió

-Pero… - Dijo la peli rosa tratando de no aceptar.

-Bonnie, mi amigo Brad ira con un amigo…No pretenderás dejarme sola con dos chicos.

-¡Oh, Lumpy!...Está bien iré contigo – Dijo la chica suspirando.

-¡Sí! – Grito la peli morada – sabía que no me decepcionarías. Apuesto que el hecho de que dos chicos irán te ha convencido – Le dijo con voz picara mientras de pegaba unos suaves codazos.

-Sí, si…chicos –Dijo agobiada – lo único que quieren de nosotras es nuestra fama.

-¡Vamos Bonnie! En este pueblucho pareciera que a nadie le importamos - reía la peli morado.

-Bien, pero ¿sabes al menos donde iremos? – Pregunto

-mmm… Bueno según Brad, es a un bar cerca de acá…Dice que tocara un grupo popular.

-Al menos es bar, me gusta eso…necesito unos tragos… solo espero que toquen algo de música ambiental.

-Ya lo veremos, cielo –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos – Dijo la peli rosa abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Espera Bonnie! No encuentro mis gafas –Dijo preocupada.

-¿Gafas? Para que quieres tus gafas, es de noche Lumpy.

-¡Aquí están! – Dijo feliz mientras se ponía las gafas, un pañuelo en la cabeza y un abrigo largo – No quiero que nadie me reconozca en ese lugar.

-¡¿Ah?! Dios Lumpy… Tu misma me acabas de decir que aquí nadie nos reconocerá – Dijo un poco harta de la actitud de su compañera.

-jeje…Tú no sabes nada querida – Dijo la peli morada tomando de un brazo a su amiga y llevándosela hasta el bar.

Entrando al bar las chicas notaron que el bar estaba repleto, bueno era lógico después de todo iba a tocar una desconocida pero popular banda local. También notaron que todos vestían muy simple, en ese instante Lumpy se avergonzó un poco pero luego de los segundos no le tomo importancia.

-Lumpy, ahora como encontraremos a tus amigos – Pregunto un poco nerviosa por la cantidad de personas que habían.

-Tranquila chica, dijo que estaría en la barra…yo lo conozco asique no será difícil, es todo un guapetón – Dijo muy coqueta - ¡Mira allá están! – Dijo y fueron hasta el lugar.

-Hey Brad – Dijo muy coqueta – ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte querido?

-¡¿Ah?!...Disculpa –Le dijo el chico a esta – ¿te conozco?

-¡Brad! ¡Idiota! Soy yo – dijo mientras se sacaba las gafas negras – Lumpy Space.

-¡Wow Lumpy! Perdóname, pero es que no te reconocí por las gafas… ¿Sabías que no hay sol en la noche? – Dijo burlándose de la peli morado, lo que hizo que Bonnibel se riera también.

-¡Eres un tonto Brad! – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Ven acá hermosa – Dijo Brad abrazándola – De verdad has cambiado, te vez bien. Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Aun sigues con tu sueño de ser una súper modelo?

-¡¿Que acaso no me has visto?! –Se aparto - ¡Soy la celebridad mas requerida de todo el mundo!

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Enserio?!...-Dijo el chico quedando anonadado - …No sé si creerte pero si es verdad…eso explicaría tu forma de vestir ahora. –Sonrió.

-¡Es verdad!... ¡Oye! ¡Que tiene mi ropa! – Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues me alegro por ti – Dijo sonriente y abrazándola de nuevo – De verdad te he extrañado.

-Yo también, Brad – Dijo sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba también - Pero oye no estoy sola, saluda a mi amiga –Dijo apartándose y presentándole a su amiga.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero qué descortés! – Se reprocho mientras tomaba las manos de Bonnibel –Soy Brad, es un honor poder conocerla señorita Bonnibel.

-jeje, gracias – Dijo con una risa media nerviosa – Creí que por acá no nos iban a reconocer.

-¡Brad! ¿¡No has escucha de mi pero si de Bonnie!? –Dijo Lumpy enojada.

-¡Ah! Bueno… -Dijo rascándose la cabeza – Mi amigo le gusta un poco la ciencia y tenía un libro tuyo –Se excuso el chico mirando a Bonnibel – Tu libro es muy popular, aun que admito que si la cubierta no hubiese tenido tu foto, no tendría la mínima idea de quién eres…lo siento – Dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes – Dijo la peli rosa devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno eso explica muchas cosas… - Dijo Lumpy celosa.

-¡ATENCION! –Dijo un hombre en el escenario.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya va a empezar! –Dijo Brad.

-¡Que! ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Lumpy.

-Solo mira y escucha a la mejor banda de rock que pueda existir.

-¡¿Rock!? –Dijo Bonnibel – No puede ser, Lumpy ¡sabes que odio la música rock! – Le dijo a su amiga – Están desagradable. –Cruzo los brazos.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo Lumpy con tono travieso – yo tampoco sabía que tocarían Rock.

-Que mas da – Suspiro la peli rosa.

-A continuación – Dijo el hombre en el escenario – "Marceline & The Scream Kings"

Todo el mundo se puso a gritar y a aplaudir cuando la banda salió. Pero el público comenzó a corear el nombre de alguien en particular.

-¡MARCELINE! ¡MARCELINE! ¡MARCELINE! – Gritaba el público enardecido.

-¿Quién es Marceline? – Le pregunto Lumpy a Brad.

-El la chica que cantara – Dijo sonriendo – Ella toca el bajo, es la más popular de este pueblo, todos quieren estar con ella, hombres o mujeres da igual todos quieren tenerla.

-Wow… -Dijo Lumpy sorprendida – entiendo eso, a mi me pasa lo mismo – Mintió.

Aparecían en escena la banda y comenzaban a tocar sus reconocidos temas al estilo Sum 41 y/o Arctic Monkey.

-¡Me encanta! –Grito Lumpy – Estos chicos saben cómo tocar. Bonnie ¿no vas a mirar? –Le pregunto.

-Sabes que no me gusta esta música…No me interesa- Dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su trago en la barra.

-Bonnie, diviértete ¡Mira a esos chicos! –Trataba de convencer a su amiga – El guitarrista está bien guapo – Le dijo molestándola y sonriendo – harían una linda pareja.

Bonnibel se tentó a mirar, después de todo ver a un chico lindo nunca está de más.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a la joven cantante. Una chica alta de pelo largo y negro con unos ojos que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera y con una voz angelical a la que ahora le prestaba atención.

-¿y? no está guapo el chico rubio –Dijo Lumpy mientras la golpeaba con el codo – pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¡Bonnie! ¡Hey! ¡Bonnie!

-¡Ah! L-lo siento – Dijo la peli rosa un tanto sonrojada - ¿Para qué me la das? –Le pregunto a la peli morado cuando vio que esta le daba una servilleta.

-Vamos, para que te limpies la baba chica, parece que te impacto el chico rubio – Dijo burlándose de ella.

-¡Q-que! N-n-no…de que hablas –se sonrojo la peli rosa – no es eso.

-¿AH? No me digas que te gusto el baterista, se ve que tiene como 100 años mas que nosotras –Le reprocho – tus gustos son pésimos.

Jeje… olvídalo –Dijo Bonnibel para que no notara su nerviosismo – sabes… tocan bien.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Hmm… ¡Claro que sí! –Dijo la peli morado al abrazar a su amiga - ¡Barman 3 tragos mas por favor!

-¡Enseguida!

Al terminar el show la gente estaba eufórica gritando mientras los chicos de la banda se despedían.

-¡Bien! Que tal ¿Les ha gustado? –Dijo Brad.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo la peli morado mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga- ¿Verdad Bonnie?

-mmm… -Murmuro la chica.

-jajaja – Rio Brad- ¿No te convencieron?

-No… no es eso – Dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes - Dijo feliz Brad – te agradaran mas cuando vayamos a su casa esta noche.

-¡Que! –Exclamo Bonnibel mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-¡Enserio! –Grito Lumpy – eso será fantástico, la noche es joven baby!

-Claro que si –Dijo Brad brindando con Lumpy.

-¡Brad! –Dijo una voz con tono jovial – ¿Estás listo?

-¿ah? Finn amigo, la pregunta es si ustedes están listos –Rió Brad.

-Claro que si, Jake está haciendo una cosas vendrá con las chicas. –Dijo Finn sonriendo -¡¿AH?!…Disculpa –Dijo tomando las manos de Bonnibel y sonrojándose – Tu eres Bonnibel Gum… ¿Verdad?

-¡Ah! Hola, si, mucho gusto…Finn ¿Verdad? – Dijo un poco incomoda.

-¡Sabes mi nombre! Es un gran honor… de verdad soy un gran fan tuyo amo tus libros, sobre todo el ultimo –Dijo el rubio muy sonrojado.

-Gracias, eres adorable…-Alcanzo a decir

-Tranquilo Finn – Dijo Brad soltándole las manos de la chica - Pareces un raro, solo la estas asustando.

-¡Ah! L-lo siento mucho…no fue mi intención – reía algo nervioso.

-¡Hey chicos! – Apareció Jake - ¡Vaya al fin tendremos buena compañía! – Dijo coqueteando.

-Hermano, tu ya tienes novia – Dijo el rubio enojado.

-Jejeje, Claro es cierto, solo trataba de ser amable…Por cierto soy Jake –Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Jake… Yo soy Lumpy y esta pequeña cerebrito es mi amiga Bonnibel –Dijo Lumpy sonriente.

-Ok, basta de charlas, ya tendremos tiempo para presentarnos todos. Es hora de la diversión – Dijo Brad emocionado.

-¡Vamos! – Gritaba Jake y Lumpy simultáneamente, mientras todos se dirigían a la salida del bar.

-Creí que…habían más miembros en la banda – Dijo la peli rosa avergonzada.

-Bueno si… - Dijo Finn – Marceline tiene que hacer unas cuantas cosas junto con Keila, así que llegaran luego – Dijo amablemente el rubio.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a una casa de dos pisos muy rustica pero elegante a la vez.

-¿Aquí todo es antiguo y anticuado? – Dijo Lumpy.

-¡Lumpy! – Grito la peli rosa – No seas mal educada.

-Pero es la verdad…- se excusaba la chica.

-jajaja, tranquila Bonnibel – Dijo jake mientras reía – La verdad es que acá todo es así y nos gusta.

-¡Vaya! Que agallas – murmuraba Lumpy.

Al entrar todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio, había muchos discos de vinilo pegados por la casa, fotos de mucha gente por doquier y flores que hacían que la casa pareciera un jardín.

-¡Va-vaya! Es hermoso…-Dijo Bonnie muy sorprendida.

-¡Ni que lo digas! – Dijo la peli morado.

-Tampoco se sorprendan chicas, esto no suele estar así de hecho hasta para mi es perturbador ver tanto orden – Dijo Brad riéndose – Solo lo hacen porque saben que después de sus shows viene gente…en especial chicas.

-¡Pues a mí me gusta el orden! –Dijo muy nervioso Finn mientras miraba a Bonnibel.

-¡Tomen asiento por favor chicas! –Decía Jake para cambiar el tema.

Después de un rato de diversión y agradable conversación entre tragos, Finn intentaba acercarse a Bonnie, pues desde el momento que la vio se sintió altamente atraído.

-Asique…-Dijo Finn tomándose las manos – ¿Aun no tienen fecha de regreso? –Le pregunto a la peli rosa que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Bueno, no estamos seguras pero tal vez unas 3 semanas por aquí no estaría mal – Dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-¡3 semanas! –Dijo Lumpy metiéndose en la conversación – Chica ¡estos sujetos son lo mejor! Tenía mucha razón en venir aquí – Dijo mientras reía – Nos quedaremos una poco más que 3 semanas Finn – Aseguro la chica mientras miraba a al rubio tratando de darle esperanzas.

-¡Ustedes chicas son lo máximo! –Aseguraba Jake - pero ¡aun no nos han dicho que opinan de nuestra música! –Dijo interesado.

-¡Bueno! Su banda apesta la verdad pero…- Dijo Lumpy, haciendo que todos la miraran serios – jajaja, ¡claro que estoy bromeando chicos! ¡Ustedes son increíbles! –Bromeo la chica.

Jajaja –Todos reían eufóricamente.

-Aunque –procedió Lumpy – a esta chica de acá no le agrada el rock – Dijo mientras señalaba a la peli rosa con un abrazo.

-Bueno… -Se sonrojaba la peli rosa.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Finn

-No es tan así, es solo que me parece un poco ruidoso, y por lo general las personas que lo tocan no suelen ser correctas –Decía la chica, Cuando de pronto una voz por detrás la asusto.

-¡Pues entonces si sigues con nosotros terminaras yéndote por el mal camino! – Dijo la voz riendo.

Al mirar hacia atrás Bonnibel noto que era la chica que cantaba en la banda, Marceline y bueno venia con Keila, aunque pareció no impórtale esta última.

Bonnibel se para rápidamente del asiento.

-¡L-lo siento!… -Dijo la peli rosa avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo.

-No te disculpes – Dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa – el rock es decir lo que sientes realmente, asique vas por buen camino… Soy Marceline –Le entrego una gran sonrisa.

-Bonnibel Gum… -Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Hubo un silencio mientras se miraban hasta que Jake tomo la iniciativa.

-¡Al fin llegan! - Grito Jake – Te tomo más tiempo de lo habitual ¿no, Marcy?

-Si… - Suspiro cansada la pelinegra – solo quiero beber unas cervezas.

-Toma asiento Marcy – Finn le ofrecía su sitio.

-Gracias, siempre eres tan amable Finn no se cómo aun no tienes novia – Dijo burlándose y tomando asiento a lo que todos rieron. – O… tal vez muy pronto la tendrás – mirando de reojo a Bonnibel y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¡M-Marcy!... –Dijo avergonzado el rubio

-¡Tranquilo amigo! Solo bromeo –Dijo riendo la peli negra.

Después de unas horas, Marceline contaba algunas de sus anécdotas haciendo reír a sus invitados. Por otro lado Lumpy estaba ya bastante ebria y comenzaba a dormirse en el sofá.

-Dios Lumpy…-Dijo la peli rosa – creo que ya debemos volver.

-Tranquila, no creo que tu amiga esté en condiciones de irse – Dijo Jake – Si gustan pueden quedarse aquí.

-¡Ah!...N-no creo que sea ade…

-No les haremos nada –Aseguro la peli negra con una sonrisa – Si quieres te ayudare a llevar a tu amiga al segundo piso para que pueda descansar.

-Bu-Bueno… está bien… te lo agradecería –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ya está dicho!... Arriba súper modelo…-Dijo Marceline mientras Bonnie y ella levantaban a Lumpy.

-Sí que esta borracha, ni siquiera reacciona – Dijo enojada la peli rosa mientras traban de avanzar hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar a la habitación recostaron a Lumpy quien cayó como un saco de cemento.

-Siento el inconveniente – Dijo Bonnibel con un suspiro mientras tapaba a su amiga.

-No te preocupes…Perdónanos a nosotros por arrastrarte hasta nuestra casa –Dijo la pelinegra mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía levemente.

-¡N-no!, no, fue nuestra decisión venir hasta acá así que toda responsabilidad es de nosotras. –Dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

-¿Segura? Bueno si tu lo dices… jeje – rio tímidamente la chica.

-Ustedes son buenas personas, eso lo supe cuando los vi –le sonrió tiernamente.

-Eso es cierto, aunque por el hecho que no te guste nuestra música… creí que…

-¡Oh! Y-yo me disculpo por eso otra vez, de verdad no lo quise decir- Dijo apenada la peli rosa- Ustedes son geniales de eso no hay duda, tú tienes una voz increíble, la forma en que expresabas cada palabra que cantabas, eso es lo que más me gusto.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Amm… Bueno…Gracias supongo – Decía nerviosa la pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba.-Ah, creo que debemos dejar a tu amiga descansar. –Rió nerviosamente.

-¡oh, claro!

Después de unas horas, la diversión llegaba a su fin.

Al día siguiente comenzaban a levantarse de a poco, la primera fue Bonnibel pues ella no había bebido mucho.

Bonnibel al bajar noto que Marceline estaba en el comedor comiendo unas tostadas mientras miraba unas hojas.

-Buenos días, Marceline –Dijo sonriente como era su costumbre.

-¡Hey! Bonnibel, ya estás en pie –Dijo sin mirarla.

-Creí que no despertarían temprano –rió la peli rosa.

-Usualmente no yo no lo hago, pero hay invitados al menos uno de nosotros debe de dar el ejemplo –Soltó una pequeña risa mientras aun mira sus papeles – Pero no te quedes ahí – Ahora mirándola – puedes comer lo que quieras. Solo sírvete.

-Gracias…-Dijo mientras iba a prepararse una taza de té. – ¡Vaya! Tienen el lago atrás de su casa –Dijo sorprendida.

-Ah! , si en un rato mas los chicos estarán metidos allá –Dijo sonriendo – entrar a nadar es lo mejor para pasar la resaca.

Unos minutos más tarde Jake, Finn y Brad aparecieron también en la cocina arrasando con todo lo que había para comer.

-¡Necesitaba comer algo! – decía jake hambriento.

-Yo y Finn ya estamos listo para ir al lago – Dijo Brad entusiasmado- así que ¡nos vemos Jake!

-¡Noooo! ¡Esperen por mí! – Grito Jake mientras iba corriendo tras ellos.

Cuando entraron al agua los 3 parecían niños jugando y haciéndose bromas.

-Se nota que son buenos amigos –Dijo la peli rosa al mirarlos.

-Son unos idiotas – Dijo la pelinegra – pero aun así tienes razón –sonrió. – ¿Tu amiga aun no despierta? ¿Deberías ver si está con vida? – dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-¡Dios! Es verdad ¡Lumpy! – Se preocupo mientras corría hacia el segundo piso a ver a su amiga.

¡Lumpy despierta! –Dijo la peli rosa al entrar a la habitación. – Dios eres un desastre con la bebida – suspiro.

Mientras Bonnibel intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga Keila ya estaba en la cocina.

-Que te parecieron esas chicas, Marcy – Dijo interesada.

-Mmm… no sé qué decirte realmente –Respondió la peli negra mientras anotaba palabras en los papeles.

-Hmm… para ser súper estrellas parecen amables –Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso parece –Se limito a responder.

-Que te ocurre, la resaca te está molestando – Dijo burlándose.

-ja ja, graciosa… No es eso... Aun no sé como terminar esta canción –Dijo triste

-Vamos, ya sabrás solo tomate tu tiempo – Dijo Keila cuando escucho a los chicos en el lago - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Están allá sin mí!... Lo siento cielo –Dijo acariciándole la cabeza – pero debo ir allá –Sonrió

-Ok –Dijo sonriendo mientras trataba de buscar esas palabras perfectas para su canción.

-¡Aaagh!, ¡cielos! – Expresaba Lumpy mientras se acercaba a la cocina – hacia mucho que no bebía tanto… ¡mi cabeza me da vueltas aun! – Se quejaba la peli morado. –Que tal Marceline, gracias por dejarnos quedar anoche – Se dirigió a la pelinegra mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Tranquila, puedes comer lo…

-¡UN LAGO! –Grito Lumpy – Es justo lo que necesito ahora – Decía mientras corría ha darse un chapuzón.

-¡Lumpy! – Le grito la peli rosa – Debes comer primero.

-Luego lo hare querida, así lo dice mi dieta –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y siguió su camino.

-¡Aff! Esta chica no tiene remedio –Suspiro la peli rosa.

-Parecen ser buenas amigas – dijo la pelinegra.

-Nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, y todo este camino lo he pasado junto a ella, bueno nuestra relación no es tan distinta a la de ustedes –Dijo riendo.

-Eso es bueno –La miro y le sonrió – No iras a meterte al lago tú también.

-No…-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza – No ando con ningún traje de baños asique – callo en seco y hubo un silencio hasta que Marceline y Bonnibel se miraron.

¡Lumpy! –Gritaron ambas chicas.

Cuando miraron para ver cómo es que Lumpy se metería al lago se dieron cuenta que esta ya estaba solo en ropa interior y los chicos no podían evitar sonrojarse mientras que Keila reía bruscamente.

-¡Dios Lumpy! – suspiro la peli rosa mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-Tu amiga es bastante especial –Dijo la pelinegra entre risas. – Me agrada.

-Bueno, ella es modelo supongo que está acostumbrada a pasearse con ropa interior.

-Si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo –Dijo Marceline con un tono picaron.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Y-yo? No...No… yo soy más conservadora –dijo sonrojada. – ¿Puedo quedarme contigo aquí?

-Claro, pero vamos a la mesa de picnic de afuera, así podremos ver a los chicos desde más cerca – dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole.

Al estar sentadas ya afuera viendo como se divertían los chicos, Marceline seguía metida en sus papeles.

-¿Tu no iras a unirte con ellos? – Pregunto después de un rato de silencio la peli rosa.

-No…tengo cosas que hacer –Dijo señalando las hojas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte que es eso?

-Seguro Bonnibel, solo trabajo en una nueva canción pero aun no puedo terminarla – Dijo cansada.

-Bonnie – La miro sonriendo – Solo llámame Bonnie.

-Ok… Bonnie - La miro mientras trataba de no sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer canciones, Marceline? – Pregunto la peli rosa mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa para afirmar su rostro.

Marcy…Puedes llamarme Marcy – Ahora le dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía.

Marcy… – Digo la chica rosada poniéndose roja. -¿entonces?

-jeje…bueno…Solo debes pensar en algo personal… las mejores canciones son las que puedes cantar con el corazón –Dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bonnibel la miro con asombro y admiración al escuchar esas palabras que parecían ser la cosa más sincera del mundo para ella.

-¿M-me mostrarías tu nueva canción? –Dijo tiernamente.

-¡No! –Dijo secamente provocando el asombro de la peli rosa. – Quiero decir… aun no está terminada- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Y porque aun no la has terminado…-Dijo la peli rosa con un tono bajo pensando que tal vez Marceline se había enojado.

Marceline al notar que Bonnibel se había cohibido por su respuesta, busco la forma más amable de salir de la situación.

-¡Oh! Bueno… no pienses que no quiero que la veas pero es que aun no sé como terminarla y no me gusta que la vean en ese estado – Sonrió – Tal vez me faltan vivir algunas cosas para poder terminarla.

-Eso tiene sentido – Sonrió la peli rosa – ¿Se la dedicaras a algún chico? – Le pregunto para desviar el tema.

Marceline al oír esa pregunta mostro una leve sonrisa pero no dijo nada hasta después de unos segundo.

-Espero dedicarle esta canción algún día a alguien, pero claramente, aun no se a quien.

Al escuchar Bonnibel su respuesta, esta sin saber porque sintió un gran alivio y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se le marcara en cara.

-Te prometo que cuando la pueda terminar, será a ti a quien se la enseñe primero – Añadió la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

Esto hizo que la peli rosa se cuestionara por que la chica que tenía en frente le era tan peligrosamente atractiva.

* * *

**Mil disculpas si se les hizo largo y muy poco de Bubbline xD pero era necesario para que todo tenga mas sentido...Desde ahora comienzo el puro Bubbline ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aqui el capitulo 2 espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos abajo (:_**

* * *

-Sus manos, su cabello, su piel, su voz, su sonrisa… o tal vez sus ojos… No lo sé pero claramente algo de ella se me hace peligrosamente atractivo – Pensaba la peli rosa mientras no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que tenía en frente.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

-¡Hey!...Bonnie…Te estoy hablando…Aquí – Decía la peli negra mientras movía su mano en la cara de la peli rosa - ¿Estás bien? Llevas como 5 minutos mirándome - Le dijo sonriente.

-¡Ah! – Grito sorprendida – P-perdón…-Ahora avergonzada – No quise incomodarte, solo estaba pensando.

-¿En mi? –Dijo con tono burlón.

-¿En ti? ¡No! – Exclamo nerviosa – Y-yo…pensaba en…

-Jajaja – ¡Tranquila! Solo estoy bromeando – Dijo entre risas e interrumpiéndola – Oye en un rato mas ya será hora de almorzar ¿Se unen?

-Creo que ya hemos molestado suficiente, no creo que sea adecuado – Dijo mirando al lago.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! Además no veo con ganas de irse a tu amiga aun – Dijo parándose y guardando sus papeles.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A preparar el almuerzo –Dijo la pelinegra mientras daba una gran sonrisa – Hoy seremos más de lo habitual.

-Pero aun no te he dicho que si.

-Pero lo harás – Dijo mientras volvía a la cocina de la casa.

-Aff… que más da – Suspiro. -¡Espérame te ayudare! – Grito mientras corría tras ella.

Más tarde todos estaban disfrutando de un gran almuerzo;

-A pesar de vivir en este pueblucho ustedes si saben divertirse – Decía Lumpy al tiempo que reía a carcajadas y todos la miraban tratando de entender su humor diferente.

-Lumpy…-Dijo la peli rosa cansada.

-¡Hey chicas! – Cambiaba Keila el tema – Supongo que esta noche volverán ¿Verdad?

-¿Volver?...No, no creo tene...

-¡Claro! ¡¿Que habrá esta vez?! – Interrumpía Lumpy emocionada a su amiga.

-Me olvidaba, no les he dicho aun – Dijo la peli negra – Hoy es el festival del Lago y como siempre, pues nosotros tocaremos.

-¡Así es! Rock & Roll baby – Dijo Jake.

-Chichas si vienen a Ooo y no van a la fiesta del Lago – Acotaba Brad – Es perderse lo mejor de Ooo, Como ir a Francia y no visitar la torre Eiffel.

-Suena interesante…pero…

-¡Bonnie! – Exclamada Lumpy mientras la miraba – Por favor –Se limito a decir mientras la miraba con ojos de "Gato con botas"

-Vendremos Lumpy, tranquila – Dijo la peli rosa mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a su amiga.

Al término del almuerzo y ya de vuelta en sus habitaciones del hostal, Bonnibel y Lumpy intercambiaban anécdotas y opiniones acerca de los nuevos chicos que habían conocido.

-Brad ha sido todo un amor conmigo – Decía la peli morado acostada en su cama – Bueno, todos ellos son geniales, ¿ves? Te dije que este lugar seria genial.

-Claro…

-¡Oh!, bueno quizás exageré las cosas pero cualquiera comete un error – se excusaba Lumpy – Y ¿Tu? Vamos Bonnie no te quedes callada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del Chico Finn, Bonnie – Dijo ahora sentándose en la cama – Tu y el harían una linda pareja ¿no?

-¡Cállate! – Dijo la peli rosa tirándole una almohada.

-¡Vamos Bonnie! Ese chico es como tu – Dijo riendo. - ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo – Aun sigues pensando en tu ex ¿Verdad? –Dijo enojada – Sabes que ese tipo no vale la pena Bonnie –Se cruzo de brazos.

-¡No! Claro que no, eso fue hace bastante tiempo…además apenas y estuvimos un par de semanas. –Dijo enojada.

-Es es cierto, pero de seguro aun te cuestionas porque te dejo por esa rubia.

-¡Realmente puedes llegar a ser detestable! – Respondió aun mas enojada mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-¡No, espera Bonnie! - Dijo Lumpy levantándose y tomándola del brazo – Perdón ¿ok? Es que no quiero que sigas sufriendo por ese imbécil – Decía arrepentida al mismo tiempo que Bonnie la miraba a los ojos.

-Está bien… perdóname tu a mi… exagere un poco – Suspiraba mientras le tocaba el hombro a su amiga – Solo estoy cansada.

-Aff…he sido muy egoísta, Bonnie, si quieres podemos perdernos la fiesta del lago, será la fiesta más genial pero por ti me quedare aquí ¿Si?

-No Lumpy – Sonreía – Se cuanto deseas ir…Claro que iremos.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Glob por darme la mejor amiga del mundo! – Dijo a la vez que la abrazaba - ¡Para que aprendas Melissa! – Miro al techo. - ¡No puede ser! – Dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de los brazos de su amiga.

-¡Que! ¿¡Que sucede ahora!?

-¡Por eso no piensas en Finn! – Exclamo Lumpy.

-¡¿Ah?! De que hablas… - Dijo sin entender

-Finn es rubio al igual que la chica por la que te dejo el imbécil… ¡Odias los rubios! ¿Cierto? – Dijo alterada.

-¡Agg! ¡Lumpy! – Dijo soltándose de ella.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!… -Se disculpaba la peli morado – Ya se hace tarde, me iré a arreglar para que podamos irnos – sonreía mientras se iba al baño.

-…Dios... – Suspiró.

Mientras tanto los chicos de la banda arreglaban pequeños detalles para que todo saliera a la perfección, el escenario debía estar correctamente equipado pues vendría mucha gente.

-¡Bien! Con eso los equipos funcionaran mucho mejor – Dijo Jake arriba del escenario arreglando los cables.

-¡Todo luce genial, te luciste Jake! – Le daba unas palmaditas a Jake la peli negra.

-¡Marceline! – Grito el chico rubio desde la casa – ¿Has visto a Brad y Keila?

-¡Fueron a comprar más cervezas! –Le respondió – Después de todo tenemos que guardar para el termino de la fiesta – Se dirigió a Jake.

-¿Crees que se quedaran esta vez? – Pregunto Jake

-Por supuesto, esa chica Lumpy se embriagara otra vez y será mucho peor – Reía la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a probar el bajo.

-¿Qué piensas de las chicas?

-Bueno, es la primera vez que Brad trae a personas que no sean fans y bueno…está bien…supongo. - Reía - Aunque aun no entiendo el humor de Lumpy y Bonnie…mmm…bueno… –Dijo quedando sin saber que decir realmente.

-Y Bonnie… que – Pregunto interesado Jake – Vamos Marcy…

-¡Que!...no lo sé… es simpática, creo.

-¡Oh, por favor! Hoy han pasado todo el día juntas y parecían muy cercanas ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –Dijo Jake molestándola.

-…Ella no quiso meterse al lago, amigo…- miro hacia otro lado.

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!

-¡Jake! No seas estúpido, que mis gustos sean por las chicas no significa que me gustara la primera con la que paso el día – Respondía mientras tocaba algunas notas con el bajo.

-¡¿Gustar?! Yo no me refería a nada de eso – reía Jake – Creí que ya eran buenas amigas.

-Eres un tarado…-Dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera del escenario haciendo que cayera.

-¡Ouch!...Marcy eso no fue justo…-Se quejaba Jake.

Al paso de las horas comenzó a llegar mucha gente, dejaban sus cosas en la casa de los chicos para dar paso hacia el patio que daba al lago.

En el lugar habían muchas luces por doquier mesas repletas de latas de cervezas y cajas de pizza.

-Ya estamos listos –decía Keila en una de las habitaciones de la casa donde estaba la banda reunida – Es hora de ir a tocar la canción que da inicio a la fiesta.

-¡Ok, Chicos! Otra vez aquí, espero que rompamos traseros esta noche – Decía Jake.

-Romperemos más que traseros, Jake – Decía la peli negra al empuñar el puño.

-¡A rockear! – Gritaron todos juntos mientras salían de la habitación.

-¡Chicos! –Apareció Brad – nuestras invitadas de honor aun no llegan.

-¡¿Qué?! La primera canción es lo mejor de todo el espectáculo, deberíamos esperar a que lleguen. – Dijo un preocupado Finn.

-No hay tiempo – Dijo Marceline, pero noto que Finn estaba triste – Aff… llegaran Finn, Bonnie te vera tocar la primera canción –Dijo sonriéndole.

-Aaff… - Dijo el rubio decepcionado.

Al subir al escenario el público se volvió loco, todos gritaban esperando ansiosos la primera canción que como era costumbre debía ser algo que sacudiera el espíritu.

Así fue como segundos antes de empezar, Finn noto que Lumpy y Bonnie habían llegado, estaban en la puerta que daba hacia el lago, este les hizo saber a la banda. Cuando Marceline miro las chicas hacían un gesto para saludar a lo que Finn emocionado hacia lo mismo sin saber que la chica de pelo rosa miraba precisamente a la peli negra.

-¿Contento Finn? – Reía Keila.

-¡Claro! –respondió ilusionado.

-¡Bien, Disfruten! – Gritaba Marceline por el micrófono provocando la euforia del público.

Así comenzaban a tocar haciendo un cover de "Thank You" de Simple Plan.

El público comenzaba a saltar haciendo que las cervezas volaran por todos lados.

-Podrías dedicarle esta canción a tu ex – Reía Lumpy al decirle a su amiga.

-Muy graciosa… - Cruzaba los brazos

-No te enojes y vamos a unirnos con todos ellos – Dijo tomando y agitando unas cervezas.

-¡No!... ve tu… no quiero ser pisoteada por toda esa multitud – Dijo nerviosa la peli rosa.

-¡No te pasara nada! – Dijo Lumpy feliz – Solo no me sueltes y saldrás viva – Le abrió una cerveza agitada en la cara haciendo que se mojara – Esto es todo lo que te puede pasar y ya estas empapada – Reía y se la llevaba casi arrastras hacia la multitud.

-¡Lumpy te odio! – Gritaba la peli rosa, pero Lumpy solo reía.

Luego de cantar aproximadamente unos 10 temas los chicos deciden tomar un break.

La gran mayoría de los presentes estaban borrachos, unos estaban desnudos en el lago otros simplemente tirados en la arena y algunos seguían bailando al ritmo de la música de fondo que habían puesto.

-¡Wow! Esto está de locos- decía Keila al bajar del escenario – Creo que también me iré a bañar con esos locos – Dijo cuando partía hacia el lago.

-Esa chica está loca…-Suspiraba Jake - ¡Pero yo también lo estoy asique a ya voy! – Grito al salir corriendo al lago.

-¿Y tú que harás Finn? – Preguntaba la pelinegra – ¿También estás loco como tu hermano?

-No – negaba con la cabeza – Y-yo iré… a ver si Bonnie necesita algo – Miro sonrojado.

-Ok… - Dijo con una pequeña risa mientras veía como Finn la iba a buscar por la playa.

Marceline, Al bajar del escenario por atrás noto que la chica de pelo rosa estaba agachada recogiendo algo que en ese momento no supo notar.

-¡Hey! –Dijo acercándose - ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ah! Marcy – Dijo sorprendida mientras de ponía en pies – Estoy bien solo recogía estas pequeñas caracolas – Dijo mostrándole unas caracolas que tenía en las manos.

-Tenemos un jarro llena de esas cosas en la casa – Dijo riendo – por si no lo habías notado.

-¡¿Qué, enserio!? – Se sonrojo.

-Pero de seguro las que recogiste son mucho más bonitas que las que tenemos – Le dijo sonriéndole a lo que la peli rosa se sonrojo y las guardo – Sabes, Finn te esta buscado.

-¿Finn? Aff…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada Finn?

-¡No! No, no, Finn es un chico muy agradable – Dijo mientras miraba hacia otra parte – Es solo que quiero estar tranquila, pretendía estar en paz para descansar y mira todo este alboroto. – Suspiro cansada.

-¡Wow! L-lo siento… - Dijo triste la peli negra.

-¡Por favor! No te disculpes – Dijo algo nerviosa – Todo es culpa de Lumpy.

-je, ¿y dónde está tu amiga ahora?.

-La verdad no sé, pero me dijo que estaría bien.

-Ven – Cogió la mano de la peli rosa.

-¡¿A-a-a donde vamos?! – pregunto Bonnibel que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No te preocupes –Le sonrió y le apretó la mano mientras caminaban rápidamente.

Antes de llegar al lugar, el cual Bonnibel noto seria un tanto alto, Marceline se puso detrás de ella y le tapo los ojos.

-No tengas miedo, confía en mí –Le susurro al oído mientras le tapaba los ojos a Bonnie.

-Confió en ti – nerviosa noto como el cuerpo de Marceline se apegaba a ella para poder guiarla lo que provoco una extraña sensación en ella.

-¡Ta-ra! –Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra a la vez que sacaba sus manos de los ojos de Bonnie.

La chica de pelo rosa quedo sin palabras al ver la vista que tenía en frente, era una especie de mirador del cual se podía ver a lo lejos la gran fiesta, el resto del pueblo y solo se escuchaba muy leve la música.

-¿Qué te parece? – Dijo mirándola.

-¡Es hermoso! –Exclamo emocionada, poniendo sus manos en la baranda – No creí que pudiera haber un lugar como este – Dijo feliz mirando el paisaje.

-¿Querías un lugar tranquilo no?, espero que nos perdones ahora – Dijo riendo la pelinegra.

-No tenias que molestarte –Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo otra vez una extraña sensación.

-Bueno, amo este lugar – desvió la mirada – así que no es una molestia.

-Gracias…Es hermoso – Dijo para luego abrazar a la peli negra.

Marceline quedo inmóvil tal vez lo que había insinuado Jake no era tan ilógico, pero unos segundo después decidió negar aquellas pequeñas pero quemantes sensaciones.

-¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntaba la pelinegra en su mente, cuando noto que la ropa de la chica estaba mojada por la cerveza que salpico por todos lados - ¡Bonnie! – La aparto y la miro – Soy una pésima persona, estas toda mojada, este frio… Y yo trayéndote aquí.

-¿Ah?...Bueno si…pero…-Fue interrumpida.

-Ten, póntela – Dijo la pelinegra sacándose su chaqueta – quítate tu ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Toda?! – Grito avergonzada.

-¡Claro que no! Solo tu sudadera – sonrió – para ser una científica famosa eres un poco lenta.

-Cállate…-Dijo avergonzada y quitándose su sudadera – dejare tu chaqueta con olor a cerveza.

-No importa, tampoco es tan malo.

-Gracias… - Dijo sonriéndole mientras se ponía la chaqueta de la peli negra.

Noto que la chaqueta tenía un dulce aroma que le encanto además aun estaba tibia. Las extrañas sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir Bonnibel se hacían más fuertes en muy poco tiempo.

Todo era muy extraño.

-¿Mejor? – pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Sip, Gracias – la miro y noto que la peli negra intentaba ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba al verla con su chaqueta. - ¿Estás bien? –pregunto

-S-si… -Desvió la mirada hacia la fiesta – Te queda muy bien esa chaqueta – Murmuro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Bonnie lo oyera.

-jejeje – Soltó una risa nerviosa.

Marceline se afirmo de la baranda de seguridad al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel, al notar que sus manos estaban bastante cerca la peli negra decidio afrontar la tensa y extraña situación.

-Sabes…- suspiro – Es extraño…como en tan poco tiempo puedes empezar a sentir como todo sana – Dijo mirando el paisaje.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba la peli rosa mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría.

-Bueno… es que… tu…

-¡Ahí, están chicas! –Interrumpió Finn – Creí que nunca las encontraría – Soltó una pequeña sonrisa – Bonnie te busque por todos lados – Dijo triste.

-Lo siento Finn – Dijo la pelinegra antes de que Bonnie pudiera hablar – Me la tope y la chica buscaba un lugar tranquilo – sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza mientras Bonnie solo la miraba.

-¡Oh! Bueno, no me des explicaciones tampoco –Dijo el rubio – pero marcy… ya es hora.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Dijo preocupada.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto confundida la peli rosa.

-Es momento de parejas – Dijo sonrojado el rubio al mirar a Bonnie – Como costumbre todos bailan una balda con quien tú quieras, pero ya saben… suelen ser parejas –Sonrió nervioso.

-Así es –confirmo Marceline – he intentado que saquen este momento pero ya es tradición – Dijo con las manos atrás de la cabeza.

-Bien, estaré… esperando abajo – Salió corriendo el chico.

-Está bastante emocionado, Bonnie – Dijo con una sonrisa quebrada. – También debemos ir ahora – suspiro mientras se daba paso para bajar al lago cuando sintió un tironeo atrás en su camisa.

-Y-yo… - Intentaba hablar Bonnie - ¿Puedo bailar contigo? – la miro sonrojada.

-¿¡C-conmigo!? – Dijo sorprendida pero luego le tomo el rostro suavemente con sus manos y sonreía – Lo siento… ¿pero sabes quién tiene que cantar la balada?

Bonnie quedo aun mas avergonzada mientras se dio cuenta de lo atrevida y tonta que había sido su pregunta.

-Si no quieres bailar con Finn – Prosiguió la peli negra – Solo dile, es un buen chico.

-No, es solo… de verdad… yo

-¡Dios! Se hace tarde –La interrumpió mientras le tomaba la mano y corrían a la playa.

Al llegar Marceline dejo a Bonnie con Finn y ella subió al escenario.

-Si no quieres bailar está bien –Dijo apenado el rubio.

-Yo… - Miro hacia el suelo – No… sabes, si quiero bailar contigo – Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba para bailar y noto lo nervioso que se puso este, era un poco tierno.

Y así Marceline con una guitarra y Jake con una caja de percusión tocaron "Kiss Me"

Mientras cantaba para todas las parejas que aun podían bailar, vio como Finn y Bonnie bailan entonces cantaba;

"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"

Luego de sentir cada palabra se dio cuenta que no estaba bien aquellos sentimientos y decidio cerra los ojos y seguir;

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Ahora era la peli rosa quien miraba mientras bailaba y confusamente deseaba que cada palabra fuese dedicada a ella.

-¿No es una gran artista? – Pregunto Finn sonriendo.

-Si…Me encanta – Dijo poniendo su rostro en el hombro del muchacho hasta el final de la canción.

-¿Esto… es correcto…? – Se pregunto así misma…

* * *

**Capitulo mas corto que el anterior pero con mas sentimiento xD PD: la ultima canción es obviamente de Ed Sheeran**

**Si te gusto hazmelo saber si no te gusto compártelo con alguien que si le guste (Y) (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aquí_****_ el capitulo 3 espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos abajo hoy con un extra de imágenes (:_**

* * *

Un par de minutos mas y ya todo había terminado y los chicos de la banda despachaban de algún modo a todos los presentes.

Cuando al fin todos se fueron, Jake y Marceline terminaban de guardar los instrumentos, Finn ayudaba a Bonnibel a llevar a Lumpy a una habitación, pues como lo había predicho la peli negra esta había quedado peor que la última vez.

-whoa!...esa chica es un desastre – Dijo Jake entre risas - ¿Cómo sabias que pasaría esto?

-Es obvio amigo, es modelo – Dijo, provocando la risa de ambos.

-¡Bien! Me llevaré esto para adentro, ¿Podrías encargarte del resto, Marcy?

-¡Claro!

-¡Chicos! – Grito Keila – Tengo una cita, volveré en unas horas – Guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Keila! ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el mayor del grupo.

-¡Tranquilo! Volveré.

-¡Jake! Deja que la chica se divierta– reía Marceline - ¡Divierte querida! – Le grito a Keila.

-¡Gracias! Seguro lo haré – Dijo mientras se despedía con su mano y se dirigía con un chico hacia la salida.

-Ok…-Suspiro Jake – iré a dentro.

-Ok, ok –reía la pelinegra.

Al terminar Marceline entró a la cocina.

-Todo listo Jake. – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Bien, aquí también! – Dijo sonriendo – Finn no pudo más y ya está durmiendo al igual que Brad…

-Y Lumpy al fin pude acostarla…-Aparecía la peli rosa.

-jeje, - Rió Jake – tu amiga es todo un caso.

-Ni lo menciones – Suspiró.

-¡Entonces seremos nosotros 3! – Dijo emocionada la peli negra

-¡Oh! Lo siento cariño, pero yo ya estoy muerto… - Dijo cansado Jake

-¡¿Qué?! Oh, vamos Jake no he bebido nada esta noche – reprochaba la pelinegra triste

-¡Lo siento!...pero seguro te la pasas mejor con Bonnie ¿Verdad? – Dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli rosa.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué hablan?

-Veras, Marcy y yo habíamos planeado celebrar después de la fiesta, pero no contaba que esto iba a ser tan agotador…-Suspiro.

-Bueno… Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres... – se sonrojo mientras miraba a Marceline

-¿Segura? ¿No estás cansada? – Pregunto la peli negra

-Bueno, un poco pero eso no impide que pueda compartir unas cervezas contigo – Sonrió.

-¡Bien! Todo solucionado Marcy – Dijo Jake mientras le ponía una cara picara.

-¡Agg! ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir ya? –le respondió enojada la peli negra.

-Ok, ok –reía - ¡Buenas noches chicas!

- Duerme bien Jake – dijo cariñosamente la peli rosa mientras Marceline iba en busca de cervezas.

-Aff…Me agotan psicológicamente… - Suspiro la peli negra.

-jejeje – Sonrió y se sentó en frente de donde Marceline se sentaría.

-Toma –Le entrego una cerveza y se sentó.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Marceline estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos pero la voz de su acompañante la interrumpió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?… - Pregunto la peli rosa.

-¿Ah? ¿Perdón, a que te refieres?

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí porque no me cuentas algo de ti…sinceramente solo se tu nombre – Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Amm…No lo sé… - Dijo resacándose la cabeza – No quiero aburrirte –Rió

-Pruébame –Dijo segura.

-OK… - Le entrego una sonrisa – Mmm…Veamos mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer, he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria lo único que ha cambiado – ahora con tono triste – es que antes vivía con mi hermano y mi tío Simon…

Hubo un momento de silencio al cual Bonnibel decidió no decir nada para no indagar más en el tema ya que noto que eso le había afectado a Marceline.

-…Pero eso paso hace ya un tiempo –prosiguió la pelinegra sonriendo – ahora estoy rodeada de 3 idiotas que son mi familia.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre me dejó cuando era pequeña y mi madre en realidad nunca la conocí…ella murió cuando nací – Dijo sonriendo.

-L-lo siento…

-No, no… tampoco sientas pena por mi…Todo ha pasado hace mucho tiempo.

-Eres bastante fuerte – Dijo la peli rosa un tanto apenada.

-No exactamente…pero ya sabes, nadie dejara de llorar por mi –respondió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

En ese instante Bonnibel se dio cuenta de lo genial que era la chica que tenía en frente, de algún modo ella quería ser tan fuerte como ella creía que lo era la peli negra.

Mientras tanto Lumpy aún borracha se levantaba de su habitación para ir a la de Brad.

-Braaaaad~ – Decía con un tono rítmico – vamos muchachón despierta – entró y cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Lumpy?!... –Dijo medio dormido - …Ve a dormir…

-¿No quieres jugar un rato? – le preguntaba mientras se metía a la cama de Brad.

-Dios Lumpy…

-Se que quieres cariño…

-No Lumpy… ya no soy como antes. – Dijo enojado.

-¡Brad! – Gritó – No lo puedo creer, me haces ver como una cualquiera.

-¡Baja la voz, por favor! –Susurro fuerte – Puedes quedarte aquí ¿sí? Pero deja de gritar.

-mmm… está bien – Abrazo al chico. – Oye Brad ya que no haremos nada entretenido…Cuéntame al menos algún chisme de ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Chismes?...

-Sí, ya sabes cosas que aun no sepa…como por ejemplo, hoy vi una foto de un viejo… ¿Quién es?

-¡Oh! Bueno… ese es el tío de Marceline, de hecho es el dueño de la casa.

-Mmm…eso no es un buen chisme…

-Jajaja…Bueno eso es porque no hay chismes que contar cariño… desde que conozco a estos chicos jamás han peleado o discutido – Dijo alegre.

-Pues, entonces no son amigos de verdad – reprochó Lumpy

-No, es solo que lo que paso hace un año…-Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía contar "Aquello" a Lumpy.

-Oh… Brad… -Lo miro malvadamente – Eso sonó mas como un chisme, lo siento cariño pero debes contarme...

-No, Lumpy. Eso es demasiado personal. – Dijo seriamente.

-Tss… ¡BRAAAAAAAAD! ¡DEJA DE TOCA-! - Gritó Lumpy hasta ser interrumpida por la mano de Brad.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Estás loca?!

-Si no me dices, gritaré tan alto que te arrestaran por todas las cosas que diré.

-Agg, Lumpy… no has cambiado nada… – solo suspiró, ya conocía a su vieja amiga – Debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie ¡Lumpy! ¡A NADIE! Ni siquiera a tu amiga ¿Ok?

-Ok, ok…- Dijo sin ganas.

-¡No, Lumpy! Es enserio…no puedes – La miro de tal manera que la peli morado se asusto y aceptó.

-Ok, Brad…Dios ¿tan terrible es?

-Te contaré… hace aproximadamente un año atrás aquí solo vivía Marceline, su tío Simon y su hermano mayor. Marceline y su hermano eran bastante unidos se querían demasiado, de hecho podríamos decir que él le enseño todo lo que sabe de música a ella, pero todo cambio cuando Marcy le presento a su hermano a su mejor amiga, él se enamoró de ella en el primer instante. Marcy por su lado estaba feliz por eso y lo ayudaba a conseguir el amor de su amiga. Todo iba de maravilla, la banda era muy popular, el amor andaba en el aire. Hasta que una noche después del show un productor musical les ofreció un contrato millonario, solo debían irse a Los ángeles…pero su hermano no quiso porque eso significaría tener que dejar a la chica que amaba, la banda se dividió…Marceline quería ir pero luego apoyó a su hermano sin dudarlo.

-Whoa ¿y qué paso? – Dijo Lumpy quien parecía que su borrachera se había ido.

-Bueno – Prosiguió – La chica de la cual estaba enamorado el hermano de Marcy terminó diciéndole a él que ella estaba enamorada de su hermana…

-¡¿Qué?!…esto se está poniendo bueno –reía la peli morado.

-No, Lumpy…solo cállate y no me interrumpas.

-Ok, no exageres.

-Al saber esto su hermano encaró a Marcy…Bueno realmente no se que hablaron en ese momento pero después supimos que la chica había hecho todo lo posible para que Marcy se enamorara de ella, su hermano no lo soporto y se fue solo a firmar aquel contrato.

Marcy realmente se había enamorado pero bastaron unos días para que la chica se fuera tras él dejando a nuestra chica destrozada… y bueno… al final supimos que romper la relación de los hermanos era lo que ella quería…ella deseaba que la fama prometida fuera solo para él y ella.

-Whoaa, whoa, whoa, ¡un momento! – Gritó Lumpy – esto está de locos, es como una teleserie –dijo levantándose – podría escribir un fanfic con esta historia.

-¡SHHH! LUMPY- dijo gritando en voz baja – quieres callarte, no quiero que nadie nos escuche – Dijo enojado – de verdad nadie se puede enterar de esto…aun es un tema sensible en el grupo, de hecho creo que Marcy aun no lo supera.

-Ya me lo has repetido mil veces Brad, no soy tonta, no le diré a nadie – Dijo cruzando los brazos- ¿y qué paso con el hermano, quiere decir que es famoso?

-Algo supe, creo que no logró ser músico pero las agencias publicitarias se lo peleaban asique se transformo en un súper modelo o algo así… ¡Oh! ¡tal vez has oído de él!

-¡Que! Debiste decirlo desde un principio… ¡como se llama!

-Marshall…Marshall Lee.

Al oír el nombre de este, Lumpy no lo podía creer, por supuesto que lo conocía. En el ámbito del modelaje él era el chico más guapo y popular, además fue ella misma quien se lo presento a su amiga Bonnibel…El chico llamado Marshall Lee, el hermano de Marceline, era el mismo que le había roto el corazón a su mejor amiga. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-¿Lo conoces? –Dijo Brad mientras la miraba.

-No, no debe ser tan famoso después de todo porque ni me suena su nombre – Mintió la chica de pelo morado.

-Hmm… Bueno, supongo.

-¿Brad?

-¿Si?

-Tu chisme fue aburrido –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba – Me dio sueño.

-tsk –Sonrió – solo no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿Si?

Ya después de un rato Marceline y Bonnibel ya se habían bebido todo.

-¡Whoa! Dios estoy muy borracha – Grito feliz la pelinegra. – Aunque tú te ves peor –reía

-Mmm… puede ser pero solo un poquito – Dijo la peli rosa riendo.

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti… he estado hablado de mi todo el tiempo –Dijo la pelinegra mirándola atentamente – Dime qué hay de ti.

-No hay mucho que contar –Dijo parándose y yendo a sentarse al lado de Marceline – pero…tal vez pueda contarte que mi sueño siempre fue ser princesa.

-¡¿Princesa?! – la peli negra no pudo evitar reír.

-No te burles…decía avergonzada.

-No, no, no me burlo – dijo tratando de tomar aire – Dios eso es extraño – seguía riendo.

-Ya basta – Dijo tratando que Marceline dejara de reír pero no resultó - siempre quise ser tratada como una…pero mi príncipe destruyo mis sueños junto con mi corazón –Ahora Marceline paraba de reír en seco.

-Wow… eso es…triste. – Dijo mirándola seria. – ¿Te refieres a tu relación anterior?

-Afff- suspiro la peli rosa – no quiero hablar de eso – se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, yo suelo hablar de mi ex cuando estoy borracha – Dijo riendo la peli negra.

-¿Aun piensas en él? –pregunto inocentemente la chica rosada

-Más bien en Ella… - Dijo provocando un silencio en ambas.

-¿Ella?

-Sí, espero no te incomode el hecho de que me gusten las chicas – Dijo sonriendo. – Y no te hagas ilusiones porque las cerebritos que no les gusta el rock no son mi tipo – se burlo.

-¿Ah? Bueno… respondió nerviosa – Si me gustaran las chicas tú serias mi última opción – dijo para igualar a Marceline.

-Gracias – rió la peli negra – al menos soy una opción

-Eres desagradable – cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos en forma de protesta.

-jajaja, vamos… no te enojes…Princesa – siguió molestando a la chica

-¿Por qué no me dices mejor que fue lo que te hizo esa chica para que aun sigas pensado en ella? – preguntó para cambiar el tema y así dejara de molestarla.

-Nah… odio hablar de eso – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-mmm…se que quieres contarme… ¡vamos! Puedes desahogarte conmigo.

-¡Qué más da!...Estoy borracha, solo espero no aburrirte – Dijo riendo

-No lo harás, puedes contarme…adelante – Dijo pendiente la peli rosa.

Marceline le contaba la misma historia que Brad le había confidenciado a Lumpy, pero ella decidió omitir cualquier tipo de nombre pues así su historia era menos personal.

Mientras la chica de pelo negro contaba cada detalle a su compañera de bebidas de ese momento, esta realmente no prestaba tanta atención a las palabras sino más bien al lugar de donde estas salían.

-…Y bueno… no he vuelto hablar con mi hermano – Dijo triste Marceline.

Hubo un segundo de silencio hasta que Bonnibel se lanzo hacia Marceline para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla posteriormente reposo su cabeza en el hombro de la peli negra.

-No deberías sufrir…- Le susurro Bonnie a Marceline quien no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar – yo también he sufrido, por un tonto amigo modelo de Lumpy – Dijo con los ojos cerrados y aun abrazando a su compañera. - Sabes, la verdad es que si me gustaran las chicas…yo me enamoraría de ti –término diciendo sin haber pensado muy bien esas últimas palabras.

Marceline no tomo en cuenta esas últimas palabras pues sabía que la chica estaba borracha y la aparto.

-¡Tú! – Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de la chica de pelo rosa – No deberías estar sufriendo por un tonto modelo, deberías haber sabido que sería un idiota ¡Era amigo de Lumpy después de todo!

-mmm… -Pensó – siempre he creído que me dejo porque no era lo suficientemente linda para él.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Tú eres hermosa! – Dijo la pelinegra provocando el sonrojo de la otra chica – D-digo… eres la chica más linda que ha venido a Ooo – Sonrió.

En ese momento ambas se miraron, lo que provoco que Bonnie quisiera probar ese lugar de donde salían tan amables palabras pero en el momento en que lo iba a hacer alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey! – Grito Keila – ¡He vuelto!

-¡Keila! – Se paró la chica de pelo negro tratando de ignorar lo que la peli rosa pretendía hacer.

-Tranquila, pueden seguir en lo suyo –Dijo Keila sonriendo e insinuando que algo pasaba - ¡Buenas noches!

-Aff… - suspiro Marceline – bueno se hace tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir también – le dijo a la chica mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Tienes razón –Sonrió – el tiempo paso volando.

Después de unos minutos en donde ordenaron un poco el lugar, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bien princesa Bonnibel – Dijo burlándose – aquí queda usted su real habitación la espera.

-¡ya cállate! – Le dio un pequeño empujón y se cruzo de brazos.

-jajaja, bien nos vemos en la mañana –Sonrió y se dio la vuelta pero sintió un conocido tironeo en su camisa.

-Marcy… Duerme conmigo. –Dijo decidida.

-¿Qué!? – Se sonrojó - ¡Vaya que estas borracha! –rió la chica de nervios.

-No tonta, es solo que esta casa me da miedo por las noches – se excuso mientras jugaba con sus propias manos de nervio.

-Está bien – respondió la peli negro sin pensarlo más.

-¡Gracias!

Cuando Marceline estaba ya recostada en la cama noto que Bonnie se daba vueltas por la habitación buscando algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto la pelinegra.

-No traje pijamas, y esta ropa esta con olor a cerveza…no se que ponerme.

-Busca ahí – Dijo señalando un mueble – En el segundo cajón creo que hay algo que te ayudara.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo mientras abría el cajón – ¡Oh! Una playera, gracias… ¿Ah? Que es esta imagen – le preguntó mientras miraba la extraña imagen que tenia esta.

-Es la vieja playera de la banda –Sonrió – esa solía ser mía, espero que no huela mal.

-Aun huele a ti – Dijo mientras la olía.

-¿A cervezas?

-Sip – Mintió la chica.

-Bueno póntela – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. - ¿No te la pondrás?

-No mires –dijo avergonzada - ¡Date la vuelta y cúbrete con una almohada! –le grito avergonzada.

-¡O-ok! – Dijo mientras se daba vueltas – no tienes que exagerar tanto sigo siendo una chica como tú – Refunfuñaba

-¡Listo!

-Vaya se te ve muy bien el negro –Dijo aprobando con el pulgar. – Te la regalo, puedes quedártela.

-¡¿Enserio?!... ¡G-gracias! – Dijo sonrojada.

Al entrar a la cama, la peli rosa no podía evitar mirar a la chica que tenia al lado. Sin pensarlo la abrazó.

-Marcy… ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – Pregunto a lo que Marceline sonrió y la abrazo.

-Claro Princesa, sería un gran honor.

Al día siguiente todos los que se habían ido a dormir "temprano", ya estaban en pie haciendo cada quien sus cosas.

-¿Bonnie aun no despierta? – preguntó Finn

No… -Dijo la peli morado extrañada- No es normal que Bonnie duerma hasta estas horas, no importa cuán poco haya dormido siempre se levanta antes de las 9, será mejor que la vaya a ver –Dijo parándose de la mesa.

-Bonn-… - Alcanzo a decir la peli morado cuando abrió la puerta sin aviso y vio como su amiga estaba siendo abrazada por Marceline quien estaba sobre las sabanas dejando ver que solo había dormido en bragas y una playera pero su amiga no se quedaba atrás, esta estaba cómodamente abrazándola también con una playera que claramente no era de ella.

Lumpy sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Bonnibel enseguida sintió un ruido el cual la hizo despertar, vio a su compañera en la cama y le sonrió mientras esta aun seguía durmiendo.

Decidió levantarse sin despertar a Marceline, tomo una ducha y volvió a la habitación a buscar su sudadera sucia cuando de pronto de uno de los bolsillos cayeron las caracolas que había guardado la noche anterior.

-¡Nooo! – Dijo mientras caían las caracolas formando mucho ruido.

-¿Aah? – Se pregunto la peli negra despertando - ¿Qué sucede? – Bostezo

-¡A-Ah! Siento haberte despertado.

-hmm… da igual, ya es hora de levantarse – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Espera! no... – No alcanzo advertir a la chica de las caracolas en el suelo. - ¡Dios, lo siento mucho! –Se excuso mientras Marceline pretendía ser fuerte ante la situación de haber pisado y roto las caracolas.

-Aaag… -Dijo molesta - …duele.

-¡Ay no! Has roto mis caracolas – se puso de rodillas para tomar los trozos.

-¿Es enserio? Mira –le señalo sus pies – me duele – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¡Pero mis caracolas! –replico

-¡Dios! – Suspiro – te acompañare a buscar más en la tarde ¿sí?

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si… conozco un lugar en donde hay unas gigante –Sonrió – así si las vuelvo a pisar no las romperé.

-La peli rosa rió – bien ahora iré a ver a Lumpy, te esperaré en la cocina para el desayuno.

-Ok, iré enseguida.

Al llegar a la cocina Bonnie noto que Lumpy estaba sola ahí.

-Buenos días Lumpy – Dijo feliz – es la primera vez que despiertas primero que yo.

-Si…bueno tu dormiste más de lo habitual – Dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Que… que ocurre… ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Dormiste bien anoche? ¿No pasaste frio? Porque lo hizo – Dijo esperando una respuesta.

-Dormí bien… No sentí frio asique… no sé qué decirte realmente…jejeje – Miro hacia otro lado

-Marceline debe ser cálida por las noches ¿no? – Le dijo mientras movía sus cejas.

-¿¡Que!? – se sonrojo e hizo a un lado a su amiga para servirse un té – no sé de qué rayos hablas.

-¡Oh, vamos Bonnie! – Se giro – entré a la habitación hoy en la mañana…No creí que ahora te gustaran las chicas – Dijo riendo.

-¡Tú… qué! –Exclamo - ¡No sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar! ¡Y no me gustan las chicas! – Dijo avergonzada

-Soy tu amiga, para que debo golpear. –encogió los hombros la peli morado.

-¡Porque requiero privacidad! –Le reprocho

-¿Privacidad? – Rió - ¡Claro que la necesitabas! Perdón no lo sabía.

-¡No!, no es lo que piensas…A-anoche tenía miedo y le pedí que me acompañara – Dijo avergonzada mirando al suelo.

-Te creo Bonnie yo anoche también tenía miedo y fui donde Brad –dijo dándole unos toque con el codo.

-¡Lumpy!

-Hey, tranquila solo hice lo mismo que tu… al menos que hayas hecho algo mas –Sonrió.

-¡No hablare mas contigo! –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa. – Solo pasa que ahora somos buenas amigas.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No, yo soy tu amiga! – Dijo golpeando la mesa.

-¿Si?, pues ella me entiende mucho más que tu –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-has herido mis sentimiento Bonnibel Gum – Actuó exagerando la chica. – ¡Me cambias por esa rockera de cuarta! –Grito.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo sonriendo Marceline quien aparecía en la cocina.

-¡Tu! – La encaro la peli morada

-¡Lumpy basta! –Grito la peli rosa levantándose.

-Pero Bonnie…-Dijo triste Lumpy – ¡No! ¡Sabes, hay algo que debo contarte!

-¡Brad! – Dijo la peli negra - ¡Buenos días amigo! –Sonrió alegre.

-Lumpy – Dijo Brad haciendo que la peli morado se callara de golpe.

-Hey B-brad… - sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Claro… -respondió mientras se alejaba con Brad.

-¡Que rayos ibas a hacer! ¡Te dije que no podías decírselo!

-¡No se lo iba a decir Brad!

-¿A no? Y que era lo que le ibas a contar recién – dijo enojado el chico

-pues…C-cosas de chicas, tu no entenderías.

-¡Por favor Lumpy! No se lo digas…mira – señalo a las dos chicas que hablaban y reían – Hace mucho tiempo que Marceline no se veía así de bien y tu amiga parece disfrutar de la compañía de Marcy, te pido que no le digas nada.

-¡¿Pero qué puede pasar si se lo digo?!

Brad la miro como sabiendo algo que todos empezaban a notar y sabía que Lumpy también lo notaba.

-Keila fue la primera en notarlo – Dijo Brad mirando a las chicas – si no quieres darte cuenta a lo que me refiero… entonces simplemente no se lo digas.

Lumpy no dijo nada solo sonrió y suspiro.

-…Puedes decírselo cuando retornen a su vida normal –Añadió Brad.

-Se a que te refieres…pero no estoy segura, no sé si sea correcto – Suspiro -… ¿Brad? –Preguntó acomplejada.

-Dime.

- …Que tal…Si… ¿No hay retorno?

* * *

**Prox cap: Domingo 7 de sep 14'**

**Bueno, Bueno... gracias por llegar hasta aqui (: ayer encontre un comic que pretendia hacer (Bubbline) pero nunca lo termine asique ayer edite esas imagines que tenia y las subi xD si quieren pueden verlo DeviantArt buscando DjokerGirl ... una de las imagenes explica todo xD**

**Si te gustó este ff házmelo saber si no te gusto compártelo con alguien que si le guste (Y) (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Soy una mentirosa xD, debí haberlo subido ayer :P en fin..._**

**_Bienvenidos a la FriendZone ya sabran porque :D_**

**_Aqui el cap 4 espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

Se terminaba la hora de almorzar, Bonnibel esperaba con ansias ir a buscar caracolas con Marceline tal cual se lo había prometido la noche anterior.

-Bonnie, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – Preguntó la chica de pelo morado.

-Lo siento, pero quede con Marcy en ir a la playa – Respondió feliz.

-Oh… bueno… - Dijo ocultando sentimientos con una sonrisa. – No te demores mucho recuerda que debemos volver al hospedaje.

-Claro.

En otro lado de la casa.

-¡Marcy! ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – Pregunto el Chico Finn.

-¡Oh!, bueno… Le prometí a Bonnie que la llevaría a la parte baja de la playa a buscar caracolas.

-¡Que! Marcy… -Dijo nervioso – ¿Puedo ir yo?

-Claro amigo. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero me refiero a ir solo yo y Bonnie.

Al oír esto Marceline se sorprendió pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a entender sus razones.

-Veras – Prosiguió – Me gusta bastante esa chica y no he tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con ella – Hablaba sonrojado el rubio - ¿Me harías ese favor?

-¡Vaya Finn! –Dijo rascándose la cabeza – Aff… eres como mi hermano menor…Hare lo que pueda pero debo decirle a Bonnie primero – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Marcy eres la mejor! –Dijo mientras la abrazaba – Pero no le digas que yo te lo pedí ¿Ok?

-Ok, ok –sonreía – Veré que puedo hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde Marceline ideaba alguna idea para ayudar a su amigo, hasta encontrarse con la peli rosa.

-¡Marcy! ¿Estás lista para ir? – Preguntaba una entusiasmada Bonnie.

-¡Bonnie! –Se sorprendió – Pues…veras…amm…yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas por la banda y no creo poder ir como lo habíamos acordado – Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra.

-Oh…Bueno, No te preocupes podríamos ir otro día – Dijo sonriendo con una expresión triste.

-Pero puedes ir con Finn, el conoce el lugar perfectamente – Dijo de una manera amable – El ama esas cosas al igual que tu.

-¿Finn te lo pidió?

-¡C-claro que no! Como se te puede ocurrir eso ja...ja...ja –Dijo con una risa nerviosa – _Creo que soy pésima mintiendo –_ Pensó la peli negra.

-Mmm… no lo sé.

-Finn es el único en el que confió para que te lleve a ese lugar – Mintió – Te prometo que te recompensare el no poder ir contigo.

Escuchar esto último hizo que la chica rosada aceptara un poco más el ir con Finn.

-Está bien – Sonrió – iré con Finn.

-¡Bien! Entonces se lo diré – Dijo y se fue en busca del rubio

Después de decirle a Finn este fue en busca de Bonnie y ambos se dirigieron hacia la playa a buscar tales caracolas.

-Aff…suspiro la pelinegra y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto Lumpy.

-A dar una vuelta…no tengo nada que hacer.

-Iré contigo – Dijo seria la chica y salieron.

Después de minutos en completo e incomodo silencio la chica de pelo morado tomo la palabra.

-Yo… siento lo de esta mañana – Dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Eh? Ya lo había olvidado.

-Tsk, te estoy pidiendo disculpas ¿sabes lo que significa eso para mí? – Dijo indignada

-¿Que te estás rebajando a la altura de unos pueblerinos?

-Algo así… pero no quiero seguir peleando contigo.

-Ok – rio la chica – no te quitare a tu amiga – bromeo.

-¿Qué piensas de Bonnie? –Dijo seria la peli morado mientras continuaban caminando por las calles de Ooo.

-Es bastante especial –Dijo provocando la mirada fija de la otra chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, es una chica a la cual puedes solo ver sus ojos y te das cuenta de lo sincera que es.

- Wow…-Dijo mirando ahora hacia el frente – Bonnie a sufrido mucho este tiempo…

-¿Por tu estúpido amigo modelo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto asustada.

-Ella me lo conto –Dijo la peli negra sin ninguna expresión.

-¿T-te dijo como se llamaba?

-No, tampoco me interesa.

-Creí que eran buenas amigas ahora, debería interesarte – Dijo indignada

-Tú eres su amiga, no debiste haberle presentado a ese idiota. –rio.

-¡No tenía idea que lo era! – Se excuso – y ahora sé que la idiotez es de familia –añadió enojada pero la peli negra no le tomo importancia. – Creí que te importaría un poco ahora Bonnie.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?, yo tengo mis propios problemas –Dijo seria.

-¡¿No son "Muuuuy" cercanas ahora?! –recalco.

-¿Ah? No me digas que tu también piensas que me gusta – Sonrió la peli negra provocando un silencio en ambas – Me imagino que Brad te habrá contado algunas cosas… -Dijo luego de unos segundo.

-Solo me conto sobre tus gustos – Mintió avergonzada la peli morada.

-Entonces - La miró - … debes estar tranquila porque tu amiga no me interesa en lo absoluto, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de mantener una relación – Dijo con un tono molesto – Además que yo sepa a tu amiga le gustan los chicos.

-¡Por supuesto!...pero Bonnie es demasiado blanda y tu…bueno debo admitir que tú tienes lo tuyo.

-¿Insinúas que le podría gustar a…Bonnie? – Se sorprendió.

-Sabes… estoy estresada…no quiero seguir hablando de esto contigo –Dijo cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Podemos volver?

-Ok… – Dijo mientras no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Lumpy.

Al volver a casa se encontraba Keila sentada escribiendo en unos papeles.

-¡Chicas! ¿Dónde rayos estaban? –Dijo Keila

-Dando una vuelta – Dijo Marceline mientras ambas se sentaban con Keila.

-¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó la peli morada

-Organizo los detalles para esta noche.

-¡¿otra fiesta?! –pregunto emocionada.

-No – sonreía Keila – Hoy después de un tiempo volveremos a tocar en acústico.

-¿Y eso que significa?

- Bueno ya sabes, que todo se hace más personal.

-¡Agg! ¡Iré a dar una vuelta! – Se levantó bruscamente Marceline.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si acabamos de volver – dijo Lumpy.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! – Exclamo Keila

-Solo quiero estar sola…-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – necesito despejarme – salió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Pregunto Lumpy tratando de entender.

-Debe estar así por lo de esta noche, a Marceline le encanta cantar en acústico pero se pone muy nerviosa. –reía la chica Keila.

-Hmmm, ya veo –Dijo pensativa.

-Me imagino que nos acompañaran esta noche, los tragos son gratis para los que nos acompañan.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Grito Lumpy con cierto brillo en sus ojos - ¡Por supuesto que iremos! ya somos amigos ¿no? – Ambas rieron.

-Bueno significa que se quedaran otra noche.

-Dios es cierto, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar algo de ropa.

-¿Y porque no se quedan acá con nosotros? – Propuso Keila. – Traigan todas sus cosas y se quedan acá – Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Podemos hacer eso?

-Claro que sí.

-No hay más que hablar – dijo mientras empujaba su puño en pose de victoria – Le diré a Bonnie e iremos por nuestras cosas… por cierto ¿Has visto a Bonnie? –Pregunto.

-Creo que un no vuelven, Finn está con ella.

Mientras tanto en la playa.

-¡Mira, no es genial esta! – Emocionado el rubio le mostraba una caracola a la peli rosa.

-Si… - Dijo desganada.

-¡Oh! ¡Y mira esta otra!

-Ambas son muy lindas… - Decía sin ánimos lo que provocó que el chico rubio se sintiera un tanto mal.

-¿Querías venir con Marcy?

-¡¿E-EH!? N-no Finn lo siento – nerviosa se sonrojo. – Perdóname ¿sí? Mi mente está en otro lado.

-No te preocupes –sonrió el rubio - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste? – Pregunto nervioso mirando el suelo.

-No lo sé – dijo mirando el lago – ¿Crees que te pueda gustar alguien en tan poco tiempo?

-Bueno… Creo que eso puede pasar –Dijo Finn refiriéndose a su propia situación – Hay algunas personas que tan solo con verse a los ojos saben que son el uno para el otro.

-¿Y cómo sabes si no son otra cosa?

-Supongo que no sientes lo mismo – Decía ilusionado el rubio – no te sientes de la misma manera que con un amigo, deseas estar con esa persona más tiempo de lo normal, piensas en tomarle la mano y caminar…bueno… eso supongo, tampoco soy un experto – reía Finn. – ¿Hay alguien que te está haciendo sentir de esa manera?

-Puede ser…-Se sonrojaba la peli rosa – Pero aunque fuese así, no creo gustarle – Dijo triste.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

-¡No! C-claro que no –dijo nerviosa – creo que solo siento algo que no es y no debe de ser.

-Si es así, entonces deberías aclarar tus sentimientos antes de que sean más fuertes – Dijo Finn esperando algún tipo de confesión.

-Gracias Finn – Dijo sonriéndole – La chica que llegue a ser tu novia será muy afortunada – le acaricio una mejilla.

-Yo…-Alcanzo a decir triste.

-Si fueras un par de años más grande serias mi chico ideal – le sonrió.

-¡Bonnie! – Dijo gritando al suelo - …Podemos ser amigos ¿verdad? –La miro fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Claro –le devolvió una sonrisa para luego caminar de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar Lumpy esperaba con ansias a su amiga.

-Hemos vuelto – Dijo la peli rosa.

-¡Bonnie! Querida al fin llegas… a que no te imaginas que haremos –Dijo sosteniendo los brazos de su amiga. – ¡Keila nos ofreció quedarnos aquí!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio? ¿Podemos?

-Claro –Decía Keila a lo lejos.

-¡Ven vamos a buscar nuestras cosas! – Dijo muy emocionada mientras tomaba de la mano a Finn y Bonnie.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas?! –pregunto Finn afligido.

-¡Tu nos ayudaras a cargar las maletas! – respondió Lumpy

-¡¿Quuuee!?

Cuando salieron de la casa en dirección contraria venia Marceline quien vio salir a estos 3.

-¿Qué ocurre con esos 3? – Pregunto la peli negra mientras entraba a la casa.

-¡Hey chica misteriosa has vuelto! –Se burlo Keila – Nada solo van en busca de sus cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Les dije que podían quedarse acá, será mas cómodo para ellas – Dijo escribiendo en su hoja.

-¡Que! ¡Porque no me lo preguntaste primero! – Dijo enojada provocando el asombro de Keila.

-¡Lo siento!...no creí que te molestaría.

-Aff –Suspiro molesta – Estaré en la sala de instrumentos y no quiero que nadie entre – Molesta se fue hasta dicha sala.

-O-ok…Dios…

Keila noto que Marceline no estaba como era de costumbre ella jamás se había molestado por algo como eso.

Un par de horas más tarde el mayor de la casa aparecía.

-Hey Kei, como vas con eso – pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Jake! ¡Donde diablos estabas metido! – Dijo molesta - ¡¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo sale sin decirme nada?! – Suspiro.

-Jejeje, lo siento tenía que salir temprano para ir a ver a mi novia y después arreglar los últimos detalles del show de esta noche.

-Aff… está bien ¿Y Brad?

-Se quedo allá viendo otros asuntos – Dijo cuando en ese instante entraron Finn, Bonnie y Lumpy.

-¡Hey chicas! –Saludo Jake. - ¿Qué hacen con todas esas maletas que trae Finn?

-Las chicas se quedaran aquí hasta que decidan volver – Dijo Keila.

-¡Genial! Nos la pasaremos de maravilla –Sonrió Jake - ¿Y dónde está Marcy?

-Creo que no está de humor –respondió Keila – Creo que no le agrado la idea.

-¡¿Qué?! Como se atreve, debería de estar alagada de que nos quedemos aquí – Dijo Lumpy cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila…-Dijo la peli rosa con un tono triste.

-¡Un momento! Todos tranquilos – Alzo sus manos Jake – ¿Donde está, Keila?

-En la sala de instrumentos – Dijo mientras Jake se dirigía para allá – Pero dijo que no quería que la molestaran –Le grito a Jake para que la oyera.

-¡No me importa! –respondió.

Jake golpeo la puerta unas tres veces pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Marcy, voy a entrar quieras o no… -Abrió la puerta y la vio rasgueando su bajo, se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella. - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-No lo sé… ¿Lo hay?

-oí que no te agrado la idea que propuso Keila…

-No es eso…-Suspiro.

-Entonces que es…Porque esta actitud tan de repente.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca – respondió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Es por esa chica verdad? –Dijo sonriendo.

-Aff…-Suspiro –No quiero tenerla cerca… tengo miedo Jake.

-¿Miedo? a qué ¿a qué te guste?

-No…solo que… ¡Agg! Lo diré de este modo; todas la barreras que había puesto las sobrepasa como si no existieran, cuando ella está cerca de mi…siento como si nada hubiese pasado hace 1 años atrás. –expreso molesta – Además, hoy debí salir con ella y por alguna razón me siento mal por no haber ido y haberle mentido…sin darme cuenta ya estaba ideando algo para recompensar lo de hoy…yo – Fue interrumpida.

-Marcy… es tiempo de continuar tu vida. –Dijo acariciando su cabeza. – Si esa chica hace todo eso en ti, ¿No crees que significa algo bueno?

-No sé qué hacer… Tengo miles de sentimientos atormentándome…

-¿Por qué no aceptas su amistad y son buenas amigas?

-Creo que ya lo somos… o algo así… -Susurro.

-Entonces no confundas las cosas – Decía tratando de solucionar – Creo que ese es tu problema, Dime ¿Qué hay de malo en tenerla como amiga cuando te hace sentir así de bien?

- Tienes razón, al parecer había olvidado lo que era tener una amiga –Sonreía al fin la peli negra.

-Marcy…mi pequeña hermana…al parecer te tomara más tiempo de lo que imaginaba –Suspiro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh! De nada, nada jejeje olvídalo… Vamos ya casi es hora de ir a tocar – se levanto – Les diré que solo estabas nerviosa por lo de esta noche…Keila se encargó de decirle a las chicas que estabas molestas con ellas.

-¡¿Qué!? …pero…

-Tranquila, yo lo soluciono –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Jake se encargo de explicar que Marceline no se había enojado con las chicas ni por la situación, solo los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Esto provoco que Bonnibel se quedara un poco más tranquila pero aun así sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella.

Luego de unas horas ya estaban todos, incluyendo Brad y las chicas en los camerinos del bar donde tocarían, en todo este trayecto Marceline no dijo ni una sola palabra solo decía lo necesario para dar instrucciones. Así llegaba la hora de salir escenario.

-¡Bien, ya es hora! –Dijo Finn entusiasmado

-¡Chicos! –Grito Brad desde la puerta - ¡Ya tienen que salir!

Todos se dirigieron para salir menos Marceline que había olvidado el listado de canciones.

-¡Oh! Iré enseguida he olvidado la lista –Dijo la pelinegra devolviéndose al camarín.

-Lumpy, creo que olvide mi celular –Mintió la peli rosa devolviéndose también.

-¡No tardes!

Bonnie al abrir la puerta se encontró de golpe con Marceline quien justamente ya salía rápidamente.

-¡Bonnie! –Exclamo – ¿olvidaste algo? –Dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno… -Sonrojada y nerviosa trataba de hablar – algo así…olvida…-Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la pelinegra - …Olvida desearte suerte – Dijo provocando el sonrojo de su compañera.

-A...amm…G-gracias… -trato de decir la peli negra.

-No quiero que estés nerviosa – Dijo dando una gran sonrisa.

Marceline cerró sus ojos y tomo su mano.

-Eres una gran amiga –Sonrió aceptadola como tal - ¡Gracias!

Bonnie sintió como algo que debía de haberle hecho sentir bien le provoco todo lo contrario.

Marceline tomo su mano y se la llevo hasta donde se sentaría junto con Brad y Lumpy.

Comenzaba el show acústico, Marcy cantaba con una guitarra, Keila la acompaña con otra, Finn tocaba el piano y Jake tocaba una caja de percusión.

El show duro aproximadamente 1 hora y media donde la chica rosa no dejo de mirar con admiración a quien era la culpable de provocar el delirio de los presente, Lumpy lo noto y ya sabía que esto sería el comienzo de algo tal vez problemático.

Mientras Marceline se despedía del público miro hacia donde estaba la chica que provocaba que sus sentimientos la atormentaran, noto como esta reía de alguna tontera que seguramente Lumpy había dicho.

-¡Marcy! ¡Hey! ¡Marcy! ¿Vas a bajar? –Le preguntaba Jake mientras reía.

-L-Lo siento… ya voy –Dijo avergonzada.

Caminado de vuelta a casa todos conversaban alegremente, Menos Marceline quien iba atrás a una distancia considerable.

-¡Dios! ¿Esa chica aun esta de mal humor o algo? –dijo Lumpy mirando hacia atrás.

-No…Solo necesita un tiempo –Decía Jake riendo.

-Debería ir hablar con ella –Dijo Finn.

-No, no creo que sea conveniente –Respondía Jake – Creo que tu deberías ir –Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bonnie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!...no creo… debe de ir alguien de confianza –Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Pero no que ya son muy buenas amigas? –Se burlo Lumpy y Jake la miro.

-Pero…ok… está bien – Suspiro Bonnie quien estaba deseando ir hace rato con la chica de pelo negro.

-Entonces ve –Dijo Lumpy riendo y la peli rosa comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria - ¡Que! Porque me miras así Jake.

-No creí que estuviese de acuerdo con esto – Dijo sonriendo.

-Todo esto es extraño y no lo apruebo pero es mi amiga y la apoyare…aunque esta tonta me trate mal –exageraba – La levantare cuando se caiga.

-¿Crees que caerá?

-Te lo aseguro…y tal vez me duela tanto como a ella pero alguien tiene que ser fuerte.

-Puedes decir cosas bastante coherentes –se burlo – Yo te apuesto todo lo contrario, a mi chica le tomara un poco más de tiempo porque siempre ha sido terca pero ya verás –Sonrió el chico.

-¿Quieres apostar $100 dólares?

-No creo que sea adecuado pero sé que ganare asique acepto –Ambos sellaron el trato con sus manos.

-¡Oigan! –Decía Keila que iba caminado ahora con Brad y Finn un paso atrás de ellos – No nos dejen afuera de la conversación – Exclamaba.

Mientras tanto Bonnie solo se había puesto a caminar al lado de Marceline, quien no decía nada para variar y solo miraba el suelo. A la derecha había una calle empinada la chica de pelo negro paró en seco y tomo la mano de la chica que la acompañaba, esta se sorprendió pues se la llevaba hacia esa calle.

-¿Marcy? –Dijo nerviosa -¡¿A dónde vamos?!

-Necesito hablar contigo – La jalaba camino arriba.

Al llegar no habían hablado nada mas pero Bonnie noto que ese lugar le era familiar, claro era el mirador al cual Marceline la había llevado una noche.

Por alguna razón la vista era aun mas hermosa que la vez anterior, solo un farol daba luz a la situación.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto nerviosa la peli rosa.

-Tengo algo para ti –metía su mano a un bolsillo de su chaqueta – ten, es…algo que hice para disculparme por no haber podido ir contigo – Nerviosa y ocultando su cara le entrego algo envuelto en una pequeña bolsa de papel.

La chica de pelo rosa no podía reaccionar, estaba asustada pero le agradaba.

-Vamos… ¡tómalo! –Le exigió la pelinegra al ver que no reaccionaba.

-N-no tenias…que molestarte – Sonrojada a más no poder tomaba al fin el objeto.

Al abrir la pequeña bolsa noto que habían varias caracolas amarradas perfectamente formando una pequeña pulsera.

-…Perdón por lo horrible que ha quedado –Dijo rascándose la cabeza y ahora mirándola – No soy buena en manualidades pero creo que elegí las mas lindas que encontré aunque rompí varias al intentar agujerarlas –Reía Marceline.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Marceline miro a la chica y noto que solo observaba el objeto esto la hizo pensar que realmente su regalo fue un fiasco.

-Bonnie…-Dijo acercándose de a poco - ¿Esta muy feo?

La chica negó con la cabeza y sin mirarla la abrazo tan cálidamente que provoco que los pensamientos de Marcy se alborotaran justo cuando creía tenerlos tranquilos.

Marceline la abrazo y Bonnie la miro.

-Es hermoso… justo como lo que tengo enfrente de mi… -Dijo en el momento en que tomaba la cara de Marceline.

En ese momento Bonnie sin pensarlo más se decidió a besarla pero justo en el momento en que llegaba a sus labios Marceline giro su cara provocando un tierno pero confuso beso en la comisura de los labios.

Marceline sonrió muy nerviosa e ignoro la situación. Por otro lado la chica de pelo rosa solo sonreía.

-Bonnie…-Susurro la pelinegra y luego pensó mientras aun se abrazaban -_Tal vez debamos ir despacio, Tal vez las cosas son tan perfectas que no podemos evitar ir rápido, tal vez pueda soportar charlas de ciencia pero solo por ti, tal vez tu sonrisa haga que todo el dolor desaparezca, tal vez eres perfecta…Solo que tal vez… no eres para mí._

* * *

**Fin...**

**Nah! mentira *Spoiler* se vienen situaciones que los dejaran PAW! PAW! PAW! (no se si me entiendan xD)**

**NOTA: Me causo risa el comentario sobre Fiona xD ¿Sera o no sera? quien sabe, de hecho habia pensado en tronquitos para marcy 1313 **

**Si te gustó este ff házmelo saber si no te gusto compártelo con alguien que si le guste (Y) (:**

**Gracias,**

**Caitlin Cooper.**


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Hallo! ****Wie geht's? - no estoy segura que significa pero es aleman y supongo que es un saludo xD Estoy en Puerto Varas, Chile y los sujetos con los que estoy se creen o son Alemanes Dx, los odio! HITLEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR! :( xd**

**__********En fin (: **

**_Aqui el cap 5 espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

Parecía una noche sacada de cuentos, una luna llena, una vista maravillosa y dos personas bajo la luz de un único farol.

Marceline había decidido convertir sus sentimientos en una simple amistad pero la chica a la cual abrazaba provocaba en ella una confusión que le hacía cuestionarse aquella decisión pero que no sería tan fácil de aceptar.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa – Dijo Marceline apartando a la chica rosada – Ya es muy tarde – Sonrió.

-Tienes razón –respondió contenta –Los chicos deben estar preocupados.

Mientras caminaban camino a casa Marceline le hablaba de cosas sin importancias, todo era válido para no hablar de lo sucedido, aun así no podía evitar preguntarse que había significado ese "intento" de beso que no quiso corresponder. Por su lado Bonnie solo reía a las tonterías que decía la chica de pelo negro.

Ya llegando a casa estaban todos reunidos esperando a las chicas.

-¡Chicas!, al fin llegan –Decía emocionado Jake- ¿Por qué tardaron?

-Lo siento –Dijo la peli negra rascándose la cabeza – tenía que hablar algo con Bonnie.

-¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Lumpy

-¡Sip! -Dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que voy ganando –Le susurro Jake a Lumpy dándole unos golpecitos con el codo.

-¡Eso nunca Jake! – Grito en voz baja.

-Je,je,je, bueno creo que me iré a dormir – Bostezaba Jake –estoy exhausto.

-Sí creo que yo también –Decían Brad y Keila.

-Yo comeré algo y luego iré a dormir – Dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba a la nevera.

-Supongo que te irás a dormir ahora ¿no Bonnie? – Dijo Lumpy con los brazos cruzados.

-¡A-ah! Por supuesto –sonrió.

Así solo quedo Marceline y Finn en la cocina.

-Marcy… - Dijo triste – necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Qué ocurre Finn? –Dijo mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

-Tú sabes que me gusta Bonnie pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Aff… no sé cómo llegar a ella… ustedes son buenas amigas ahora ¿verdad?

-S-si –Dijo confusa.

-¿Te ha dicho a quien le gusta? –Pregunto el rubio provocando que Marceline se atorara con el ultimo pedazo de pan. - ¡¿Dios, Marcy estas bien?!

-¡¿Le gusta alguien?! –Dijo tratando de tragar bien.

-B-Bueno eso me dio a entender esta tarde cuando salí con ella… ¡Marcy! por favor ¡te lo pido!…debes ayudarme, dile cosas de mí, no soy un mal chico y…-Marceline lo interrumpió.

-Finn, si le gusta otra persona no podremos hacer mucho –Dijo tocándole la cabeza al rubio – tal vez simplemente deberías dejarlo.

-¡No! Haz, haz sentido alguna vez que con tan solo ver los ojos de esa persona que quieres sientes como si no existiera nada mas, tal vez pienses que es una locura…que apenas y la conocemos un par de días pero realmente, Marcy, eso es suficiente para mí.

Marceline quizás entendía como se sentía Finn pero ella no lo iba a reconocer de tal forma como lo hacia el chico de cabello rubio.

-Aff – suspiro – Eres como mi hermano pequeño Finn, asique te ayudare ¿Ok? Pero no te ilusiones, no te prometo nada.

-¿De verdad me ayudaras? –Dijo emocionado.

-Claro que si tonto, pero recuerda que esto no depende ni de ti ni de mi ¿sí?

-¡Yo me esforzare y me ganare su amor! –Decía ilusionado.

-Ok, - rio – ya es hora de dormir.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos por la mañana! – Decía Finn contento mientras se iba en dirección a su habitación.

Terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas y Marceline ahora se dirigía a su habitación a descansar pero antes de llegar noto que había alguien afuera de la habitación de Bonnie pero que no distinguía por la oscuridad.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aparada aquí? tu cama está adentro – Ahora la vio y se burlo.

-Te estaba esperando – Dijo nerviosa.

-¡¿A mí?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-Estoy bien – Sonrió – solo que…amm… ¿Dormirías conmigo otra vez? –Dijo ruborizándose.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Bonnie? – Dijo tomándose el cuello y riendo.

-Te he dicho que me…

-Si, que te asusta la noche en esta casa –Sonrió – Ok, vamos adentro pequeña princesa.

-¡Gracias! – Dijo feliz con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Marceline se había levantado sin despertar a la chica con la que paso la noche y se reunió con los demás quienes ya estaban de pie.

Al paso de un rato ya todos habían terminado su desayuno pero Bonnie aun no despertaba.

-Dios… - exclamo Lumpy – ¿Bonnie aun no despierta? Creo que iré a verla – Dijo levantándose de su silla.

-No te preocupes –se levanto Marceline – Debo ir hacia allá…olvide algo asique aprovechare de despertarla.

-¿Durmieron juntas otra vez? – Pregunto enojada.

-¿Ah? Oh bueno, supongo que te habrá contado lo de la otra noche así que, si, otra vez –Sonrió.

Lumpy se limito a no decir nada solo cruzo los brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Vamos Lumpy –rio – Solo somos amigas.

-Los amigos no duermen juntos –Dijo enojada la peli morada.

-Somos chicas asique supongo que está bien – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso.

-…tsk!

Al entrar a la habitación Bonnie seguía durmiendo como si nada pudiera despertarla.

-Hey princesa, despierta, tus súbditos ya le tienen su desayuno real servido – Dijo mientras intentaba despertar a la chica rosa.

-¿M-marceline? Que haces levantada tan temprano –Dijo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

-Son las 11:30, Bonnie –Sonrió.

-¡¿Qué!? –Dijo levantándose de golpe – ¡No puede ser!

-¡Tranquila, tampoco es tan tarde! Estas de vacaciones ¿verdad?

-Uff, tienes razón pero aun así es tarde para mí – Se levanto. – Pudiste haberme despertado.

-Lo siento, pero es que lucias tan lin… lucias tan bien durmiendo que no quise despertarte –Se complico la peli negra.

Bonnie se dio cuenta que Marceline la había estado observando mientras dormía, lo que provoco que se sonrojara y se avergonzara ya que no le gusta que hicieran eso.

-Lumpy te está esperando en la cocina – Prosiguió Marceline – Yo y los chicos tenemos que hacer una cosas así que pueden hacer lo que quieran – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Oh! ¿Volverán pronto?

-Claro –sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Después de unas horas Bonnie había terminado su desayuno. Como no había nadie en casa, solo ella y Lumpy, decidió ordenar algunas cosas de su maleta en la habitación.

-¡Dios mi maleta es un desastre! –Exclamo mientras sacaba todas las cosas que traía.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo Lumpy mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Claro! Adelante.

-¿No te enojaras como la ultima vez? –cerró la puerta.

-No Lumpy –Sonrió – Pero la ultima vez tenias que haber golpeado.

- Bueno que iba a saber yo que estarías con esa chica – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento Lumpy…debí habértelo dicho.

-Que, ¿Qué ahora te gustan las chicas? –Dijo burlándose.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No me gustan las chicas! – Dijo nerviosa y enojada.

-Ok, ok –Sonrió - pero ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

-Creo que no…

-Mmm… ¿Segura? ¿No hay algo que no hayas compartido conmigo? ¿Algo que a tu corazoncito nerd le esté pasando?

-Si te refieres a lo que paso hace ya un tiempo te he dicho que…

-¡No! No me refiero a eso…Aff, Bonnie, seré lo más sutil posible ¿ok?...Bien, ¿Te gusta Marceline?

-¡Que! ¡¿Eso es ser sutil?! ¡Claro que no! –Dijo lanzándole una de sus prendas que tenía en la maleta. -¡Ella es una chica!

-¡Agg! ¡Deja de lanzarme tus cosas! –Dijo sonriendo – creí que tal vez ahora te gustaban.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas bruscamente.

-Tranquila, solo bromeo.

-Aff… y… aunque suponiendo que me gustara… ¿crees que ella se interesaría en mi? –Dijo con voz cortante la peli rosa.

-¿Qué?...Esa es una pregunta extraña Bonnie. ¡Asique te gusta! –Sonrió.

-¡Estoy suponiendo Lumpy!

-Bueno, bueno…Dios –Suspiro – "Suponiendo" que te gustara Marceline…mmm… ¡Duh! ¡Claro que no! Marceline y tú son dos cosas completamente distintas, como el agua y el aceite. Suponiendo que tu y ella estuvieran juntas ¿Crees de verdad que ella te acompañaría a tus charlas de ciencia? Claro que no, esa chica estaría tirada en una cama con cuanta groupie se le ponga por delante mientras tú harías el ridículo pensado que te quiere.

-M-marceline no haría eso –Dijo con un tono triste.

-Já, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas y la conoces un par de días, con suerte y sabes cómo se llama pero realmente no sabes nada de ella…Lo siento Bonnie pero Tu y ella no tienen nada en común.

Bonnie no dijo ni una sola palabra, Lumpy la miro de reojos y noto que la chica se había deprimido por todo lo que había dicho.

-Aff Bonnie… -Dijo suspirando la peli morada – Si en un mundo paralelo te gustara esa chica mi consejo seria que no te acerques a ella, no te juzgo porque sean chicas, solo que…ya sabes, soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-No quiero seguir hablando contigo –Dijo la chica de pelo rosado con un tono serio - ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

-¿Te has enojado?

-¡No! ¡Solo ya no quiero hablar contigo!

-¡¿Es enserio?! Dios Bonnie… ¿Sabes? prometí que no te lo diría pero hay algo que debes saber sobre Marceline.

La peli rosa miro con intriga a su amiga esperando a que la chica hablara de una vez.

-Tú sabes…que Marceline tiene un hermano ¿cierto? –Dijo decidida Lumpy

-¡Claro! –Dijo insinuando saber mucho.

-¡Bien! su hermano… -Suspiro – ¡Dios Bonnie! ¡Su hermano es Ma…-Fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Dame un segundo Lumpy – Dijo la peli rosa abriendo la puerta. ¡Marceline! Y-ya volvieron –sonrió.

-¡Hey Bonnie! Si…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Oh! Bueno de hecho si –Rio la peli negra – A comenzado la feria del pueblo y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo, es muy entretenido hay puestos de juegos y comida por donde mires –Dijo tomándose el cuello.

-¡Suena genial! ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir!

-¡Bien! Entonces te esperare afuera ¿sí?

-iré enseguida, buscare mi chaqueta e iré.

-Ok – confirmo y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-¿Quién era? –Pregunto Lumpy.

-Marceline –Dijo ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tsk!...Bueno lo que te estaba diciendo, es muy importante que me escuches…

-Lo siento Lumpy –La interrumpió – Hablamos luego Marcy me está esperando – Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-¡No Bonnie! ¡Es importante! –Grito pero la chica ya se había ido. – Luego no me odies…-Susurro.

Minutos más tarde Bonnie y Marceline ya habían llegado a la feria que se realizaba en el pueblo, una feria que comenzaba al medio día y terminada en la madrugada, esta se expandía por casi todas las calles con puesto de todo tipo de cosas.

-Wow, ¡hay mucha gente! – decía Bonnie emocionada.

-Claro, todo el mundo viene aquí – sonrió - yo solía venir con mi tío cuando era pequeña de hecho la primera vez que vine fue cuando llegue a Ooo, mi padre me dejo con mi tío y yo estaba muy enojada y triste, no dejaba de llorar asique mi tío Simon me trajo hasta acá, Jugamos en uno de los puestos y el gano un oso de peluche para mí.

-¿Enserio? Eso es tierno –Sonrió - ¿Aun lo conservas?

-¡Por supuesto! Es muy espacial para mi, tiene hasta nombre es Hambo y desde que tengo memoria el duerme conmigo. –Dijo orgullosa.

-¡¿Duermes con un oso de peluche?! –Reía la peli rosa – y te burlas de mí porque me da miedo tu casa.

-¡Hey! Hambo es especial – Se avergonzaba la peli negra mientras que Bonnie reía. – Supongo que no somos tan diferente después de todo – Dijo mirando a la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Esto último hizo pensar a Bonnie sobre lo que le había dicho Lumpy y no podía quitar de su rostro una gran sonrisa.

-Marcy… ¿Qué opinas de la ciencia? – Dijo cambiando bruscamente el tema.

-¿Ah? ¿Ciencia? Mmm… pues creo que es la cosa más aburrida que pueda existir, Lo siento no es nada personal.

-Aah…y si alguna vez yo te invitara a una de mis charlas ¿Irías?

-Mmm… -Lo pensó - ¡Claro! –La miro – Por supuesto que iría, si tú me invitas voy hasta el fin del mundo –Dijo aprobando con el pulgar y provocando que la chica se ruborizara.

-…genial…-Dijo feliz en voz baja.

-¡Oh! Mira –Dijo señalando con el dedo y tomándola de la mano – Ese de ahí es mi puesto favorito es ahí donde Simon gano a Hambo para mí.

Bonnie noto que Marceline estaba bastante emocionada por el solo hecho de estar ahí así que solo se dejo guiar por la chica de pelo negro.

Al llegar al puesto el hombre se sorprendió.

-¡Marceline Abadeer! –Dijo el hombre emocionado – Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cuándo he faltado?! –Dijo la peli negra contenta.

-Es cierto, ¡Oh! ¿Asique tienes una nueva amiga? –Dijo el hombre mirando a Bonnie

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Ella es Bonnie – La abrazo amistosamente.

-Mucho gusto señor –Dijo Bonnie educadamente.

-El gusto es mío, señorita. Siempre es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Marcy.

-Ok, ok, ¿Nos dejaras jugar? ¿O no? –Dijo la peli negra.

-¡Por supuesto! –el hombre le entrego el equipo para jugar.

-Bien Bonnie esta vez jugaras tu –Dijo Marceline entregándole un rifle. ¿Sabes cómo disparar?

-¿Ah? No Marcy, mejor hazlo tu… yo jamás he jugado a esto – Dijo nerviosa.

-¿De qué mundo vienes? –Rio – yo te enseñare.

Marceline comenzó a enseñarle como utilizar el rifle, se puso detrás de Bonnie, acerco su rostro al hombro de la chica y con sus manos guio las de esta, esta vez la peli negra por alguna razón estaba nerviosa.

-L-lo que debes hacer es disparar cuando aparezca un blanco – Le explicaba la peli negra al oído.

Bonnie sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la voz de la chica tan cerca de su oído provocando que disparara y le diera a un blanco que justo comenzaba a salir.

-Hey, eres buena –Se aparto - ¿Segura que no habías jugado antes?

-je,je,je supongo que es suerte – Sonrió nerviosa.

Unos minutos más tarde la chica rosada había dominado por completo el juego.

-¡Vaya Marceline! Tu amiga es muy buena –Dijo el hombre sorprendido.

-Así veo. –Sonrió.

Después de esa demostración de habilidad por parte de Bonnie continuaron caminando recorriendo casi todo el lugar.

Bonnie se sentía feliz porque de alguna forma estaba comenzando a conocer otros aspectos de la chica rockera y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que sus gustos fueran totalmente diferentes existía una pequeña oportunidad de ser aceptada en el mundo de su nueva amiga.

-Hemos caminado demasiado –Dijo Marceline cansada – Ven, sentémonos ahí – Señalo una banca. - Bonnie ¿Puedo Hacerte una pregunta?

-¡Claro! –respondió mientras se sentaban.

-Bueno… -Comenzó a pensar la peli negra recordando que ayudaría a Finn – ¿Podrías algún día invitar a Finn a tus charlas sobre ciencia?

-¿Eh? A qué viene eso –sonrió.

-Pues, ya sabes a él le gustan esas cosas, de seguro se lo pasa genial, ama conocer nuevas cosas es…esa clase de chico que le gusta la aventura.

-Oh…bueno…no tendría problema con invitarlo –Dijo mirando el suelo.

-¡Genial! El estará feliz.

-Es que acaso ¿le gusto a Finn? –pregunto enojada.

-No…bueno…yo… -Trataba de decir algo la rockera.

-Lumpy y ahora tu…-Suspiro - entiendo que quieras ayudarlo…enserio el es un gran chico pero no me interesa salir con alguien que ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad –Dijo un tanto cansada de la situación.

-¡Lo siento! Tampoco te enojes –Dijo sintiéndose culpable – es solo que él es…

-¡Ya basta! De verdad no quiero escuchar esto y menos de ti… -Dijo mirando para otro lado - ¿Te has preguntado que tal vez sienta algo por otra persona?

En ese momento Marceline supuso algunas cosas pero decidió no indagar en ese tema asi que no sabía realmente que decir o hacer hasta que a lo lejos diviso a los chicos.

-¡Los chicos! – Dijo aliviada la peli negra quien tomo la mano de la otra chica y se acercaron a ellos.

Por otro lado los chicos vieron a Marceline y a Bonnie dirigirse a ellos Jake por su lado noto algo más.

-Creo que ya voy ganado 2-0 Lumpy –Le susurro tratando de burlarse.

-¡Jamás! ¡No te dejare ganar Jake! –Lo amenazo

-No puedes hacer trampa –la miro – no interfieras.

-Yo no lo hare – le dio una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Marcy! –Se le acerco Finn y le susurro - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Amm…bien, vas por buen camino –Mintió la peli negra quien no se atrevió a decirle directamente que la otra chica no estaba interesaba en el.

Después de continuar paseando, ahora todos juntos, volvieron a casa exhaustos.

-Bueno chicos me voy a dormir ¡Buenas noches! –Dijo Lumpy actuando inusual provocando sospechas en Jake.

-Bonnie… ¿Podemos hablar un segundo afuera? –Pregunto acomplejada Marceline.

-S-si… -Dijo apenada por la actitud que había tenido hace un rato.

-Quería disculparme contigo…

-No tienes que hacerlo, fui yo quien exagero las cosas tu solo…querías ayudar a tu amigo. –Dijo mirando el suelo.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que pienses que solo salí contigo para hablar de Finn o algo por el estilo…yo de verdad quería ir contigo –Dijo ruborizándose un tanto – Es genial pasar el rato contigo –Sonrió. – Hace mucho que no tenía una amiga como tú.

La peli rosa se sintió feliz por esas palabras pero se dio cuenta que Marceline jamás la vería de otra forma que no sea su amiga, quizás lo que sentía era una gran falsedad o solo era una amistad mal entendida así que ya era hora de ordenar aquellos sentimientos y pensar en la chica de pelo negro como una gran amiga.

-Entonces –Dijo la peli rosa abrazándola de repente – te perdonare solo si duermes conmigo otra vez. –Le dijo al oído haciendo que Marcy se sorprendiera - Somos amigas así que no pasa nada ¿Verdad? – Le sonrió y se fue camino a su habitación.

Marceline sorprendida la siguió con la vista hasta que la chica desapareció. Al entrar estaba Jake quien la miro.

-¿Marcy? –Pregunto al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Jake… -Dijo sin mirarlo – creo que…Keila está destinada a ser mi única amiga –Sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

-¡Marcy! –Exclamo Jake – Tómalo con calma.

Marceline sonrió para sí misma y continuo caminado.

En Nueva York, un lugar totalmente distinto y lejos de Ooo se encontraba un joven modelo descansado en su penthouse quien recibió un gran mensaje.

-¡Gunther! –Grito el chico modelo.

-Que quieres Marshall – Dijo un joven que parecía ser gran amigo del modelo.

-Cancela todo lo que tenga que hacer, haremos un viaje –Dijo serio.

-No será problema, ¿Puedo saber dónde vamos?

-A Ooo…

-¡¿Qué!? ¿A qué rayos iremos? ¿Decidiste hablar con tu hermana?

-Ja, claro que no, no me interesa ni ella ni sus estúpidos amigos traicioneros. –Dijo molesto.

-¿Entonces?

-Lumpy me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que está en Ooo…

-¿y que con eso? No me digas que ahora te interesa esa chica. –Dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Hey, por favor, es cierto que ahora estoy soltero pero no estoy desquiciado…-Rió – esa chica es una idiota pero al menos sirve para algo.

-No te entiendo ¿quieres hablar claro?

-¡¿No entiendes?! Si Lumpy está en Ooo, quiere decir que esta con Bonnie y esa es la chica que me interesa recuperar…Prepara tus maletas Gunther que no regresaremos sin esa chica.

* * *

**NOTA: El final de este cap fue in intento de PAW! pero ya vendran los verdaderos PAW! PAW! ;D**

**Ha sido un placer y nos leemos en el siguiente cap que subire dentro de muuuuy poquito (:**

**Si te gustó este ff házmelo saber si no te gusto compártelo con alguien que si le guste (Y) (:**

**Gracias,**

**Caitlin Cooper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Ok! mañana es 18 eso quiere decir que habra nuevo cap de Citrus y que pasare todo el dia borracha (En chile entenderan porque xD)**

**__****¡eso, :) Que viva Tina Turner que me tiene viciada con "Proud Mary"! xD**

**_Aqui el cap 6 espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

_-« ¡Sabias cuanto la amaba, se supone que me estabas ayudando! ¡¿Por qué!?...Porque me hiciste esto a mí…_

_-Marshall…Yo…no quise, no quería…Lo siento._

_-Tú no lo sientes, Marceline, me das asco…para mi has dejado de ser mi hermana…_

_-¡No sabes cómo pasaron las cosas!, ¡por favor, escúchame!_

_-¡Escuchar que! ¡¿Como me arrebatabas a la chica que amaba mientras yo hacia el ridículo hablándote de lo hermosa que sería mi vida al lado de ella?!_

_-No…las cosas no fueron así…_

_-¡Cállate! No quiero seguir escuchándote…_

_-¡¿Adónde vas!? ¡Marshall! ¡Espera! ¡Marshall! ¡Marshall!... »_

_-__¡Marshall! ¡Marshall! ¡Despierta! –Dijo Gunter tratando de despertar a su amigo. – Vaya, te atrapo un bueno sueño al parecer –Rió._

_-Querrás decir una pesadilla…-Susurro - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¡Oh! Hemos aterrizado ya llegamos a Ooo._

_-Genial… _

Había pasado un día desde que Lumpy había dado aviso a Marshall quien no dudo en viajar para recuperar a su viejo y corto amor.

Ya era casi medio día cuando por otro lado en la casa de Marceline, Keila hacia paso a un importante anuncio.

-¡Ok! ¡Ok!, chicos necesito que hablemos de algo –Dijo Keila cuando todos estaban reunidos en la cocina – Bueno, como la mayoría sabemos mañana es un día muy especial para todos.

-¡Eeeh! ¡Oh dios no! – Protesto la peli negra.

-Lo siento Marcy no hay nada que puedas hacer –Sonrió – Como les iba diciendo, mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra gran amiga Marceline Abadeer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mañana?! –Dijo la peli morada un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Así es Lumpy! Haremos una gran fiesta con mucho alcohol.

-Y-yo me iré a la habitación un rato ¿ok? – Dijo Lumpy mientras se dirigía a ese lugar.

-¿Lumpy, estas bien? –preguntó Bonnie

-Sí, solo…tengo que hacer unas cosas…-respondió provocando que Jake sospechara un poco de la chica.

-¿Qué le ocurre? Por lo general al escuchar fiesta es la primera en gritar de emoción – Se incorporo Finn hablando en tono de burla.

-Debe de estar un poco sensible, hemos peleado más de lo habitual – Dijo sonriendo nerviosa la chica rosada – pero ya hablare con ella… aun así ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme Marcy? – Pregunto Bonnie sonriendo y cambiando el tema.

-Aff… es solo que no quería fiesta, no estoy de humor para celebrar con casi todo el pueblo.

-¿Casi todo el pueblo?

-jajaja, si veras – Hablo Keila a Bonnie – Todos los años hacemos una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Marceline y todo el pueblo está invitado.

-Wow…

-Por favor Chicos, no quiero fiesta, no quiero celebración, solo estar tranquila…sería un gran regalo para mí –Dijo agotada.

-Pero Marcy –Dijo Keila - ¿Qué tal si solo lo celebramos entre nosotros? Así será más personal.

-Hazlo por tu nueva amiga –Dijo Jake abrazando a Bonnie.

-Jake…-Suspiro Marceline un poco mas convencida ahora.

-Yo te preparare tu pastel de cumpleaños –Dijo alegre la peli rosa – será el mejor pastel que hayas comido – Sonrió.

-Amm… - Se ruborizo al pensar en comer algo preparado por la nueva chica que hacia latir su corazón –…está bien –Dijo mirando avergonzada a otro lado.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hemos conseguido Bonnie! –Dijo Jake entusiasmado.

-¡Entonces debo ir a comprar las cosas para preparar el gran pastel!

-Yo iré contigo, necesito hacer unas compras. –se unió Jake.

-Yo también iré – Dijo Finn entusiasmado.

Unos minutos más tarde los 3 chicos caminaban en dirección al mercado más cercano.

-¿De verdad sabes cómo preparar un pastel? –Pregunto Jake a Bonnie.

-Bueno… no soy una gran cocinera pero será entretenido hacerlo para Marcy – Sonrió.

-Aww, ¿no es tierno? Recuerdo cuando mi Lady me hizo un pastel para mi cumpleaños –Dijo Jake lleno de amor.

-¿Eh? Pero Jake –Hablo Finn – ellas son solo amigas – Rió – no confundas las cosas.

-Así es Jake…es solo mi amiga – Dijo un poco avergonzada la peli rosa.

-¡Ok! Ok, como tú digas Bonnie – le guiño un ojo provocando que la chica mirara para otro lado avergonzada.

-¡Hey Jake! Hablando de Lady ¿no vendrá mañana? –Pregunto Finn.

-No… -Dijo triste – no podrá tiene mucho trabajo en la universidad.

-¿Tu novia no está aquí? –Pregunto la peli rosa.

-No, solía vivir aquí pero obtuvo un mejor trabajo fuera del pueblo…ahora trabaja con un grupo de investigación coreano en una gran Universidad.

-¿Cómo sostienes una relación así?

-Bueno no es tan difícil, jejeje, ella viene cada vez que puede y hablamos por teléfono todas las noches, me gusta contarle cosas tontas o a veces le envió cartas, ya sabes cosas que normalmente no le harías a otros… como hacer un pastel –Le dijo en voz baja a Bonnie.

-¡Jake! –exclamo ruborizada.

-Tranquila…-Rió – solo lo digo porque…a mí también me hicieron uno –Dijo mirando a la chica que parecía un tanto incomoda.

-¡Wow! ¡No puede ser! –Grito Finn - ¿Una nueva tienda de comics?

-¡Dios Finn! Me has asustado –Dijo Jake golpeando la cabeza del rubio.

- Oí que un nuevo comic iba a salir dicen que es genial – Miraba emocionado la tienda sobándose la cabeza - es de un sujeto llamado Pendleton Ward o algo así pero lo importante es que sale un chico que ama la aventura, ¡es como yo! –Dijo emocionado. ¿Puedo pasar mientras ustedes van de compras?

-No sé de que hablas pero puedes ir, solo no te tardes ¿sí?

-¡No lo haré! –Dijo el rubio cruzando la calle para entrar a la tienda.

-¡Dios! Finn aun es un pequeño niño –Sonrió el hermano mayor.

-Pero es un buen chico además solo tiene 17 –Hablo la peli rosa sonriendo.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Dijo Jake serio.

-Claro, el que quieras…

-Se sincera con Finn, es solo un chico pero él lo entenderá.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú lo sabes, -La miro sonriendo – el tendrá que entender que estas interesada en otra persona.

Bonnie se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Jake, no sabía que decir, tal vez el chico con el que caminaba sabía algo que quizás podría ayudarla a ordenar lo que sentía.

Se volvía a cuestionar que era lo que le pasaba con la chica amante del rock ¿Era solo una amistad? ¿O de verdad podría ser algo más? Bonnie lo pensó unos minutos.

-Hey Bonnie, ¿vas a entrar? –Dijo Jake sonriendo e invitándola a entrar al mercado.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Voy, voy - Dijo saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de una media hora Jake y Bonnie ya salían del marcado y Finn aun no estaba de vuelta.

-¡Por qué rayos se demora tanto Finn! –Decía indignado Jake mientras terminaba de pagarle a la cajera.

-¡Gracias por venir a mercados Puchi! –Dijo la encargada de la caja.

-Gracias a ti – Respondió Jake.

Al salir no había ni rastro del rubio.

-¿Tendremos que esperar a Finn aquí, cierto? – Preguntó la peli rosa.

-Así me temo… ¡Oh! ¡Otra vez no! – Grito Jake mirando el cambio en su mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esa chica de la caja siempre se equivoca con mi cambio ¡Dios!

-Bueno vamos a dentro a decirle.

-No, no Bonnie, tu espera aquí soy demasiado rudo cuando me enojo, no quiero que veas tanta rudeza de mi parte – Bromeo Jake.

-Ok, chico rudo –rió – esperare aquí, así veo si vuelve Finn.

-jejeje, ok no tardo.

Mientras la chica esperaba seguía pensado en lo que Jake había dicho pero de un de repente unos brazos familiares la tomaron por detrás, un voz inconfundible le hablo seductoramente al oído.

-Pero que deliciosa sorpresa –Dijo rosando sus labios en la oreja de la chica – ¿Me has extrañado?

-M-Mar…shall -Pudo decir la peli rosa quien había quedado paralizada.

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre…

Bonnie reacciono y de alguna manera logro que el chico retrocediera, ella volteo a verlo y ahí estaba, el chico egocéntrico del cual había estado a punto de enamorarse.

-¿No me darás un abrazo de bienvenida? –Pregunto Marshall

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo confusa.

-¡¿Eh?! Oh…bueno estuvimos tan poco tiempo juntos que quizás nunca te lo dije –Sonrió – Yo nací en este lugar, aunque eso no me interesa ahora, solo vine para estar contigo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes –Dijo y se le acerco a la chica tomándola de las caderas. – Ha sido un largo viaje ¿Por qué no me ayudas a relajarme?

-¡Suéltame! –alzo la voz tratando de que el chico la soltara pero no dio resultado.

-¡Vamos, porque te pones así! Sabes que esto te gusta – Dijo aferrándola más fuerte e intentando besar su cuello.

-¡Me estas lastimando idiota! – Exclamaba la peli rosa mientras lo trataba de empujar sin resultados positivos.

-¡Hey idiota! –Dijo una voz varonil y empujando bruscamente a Marshall - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a la chica?!

-Eso no te incumbe… - Dijo limpiándose la camisa en señal de asco por haberlo tocado.

-Si no te vas ahora, me veré obligado a golpearte – Dijo mirándolo de una manera desafiante.

-Tsk…No me iré tan pronto Bonnie, te volveré a encontrar y hablaremos…a solas – Miro al joven extraño.

-¡Lárgate tarado! –Le grito mientras Marshall se marchaba.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias – Dijo en tono triste.

-Bien entonces ya puedo irme tranquilo –Sonrió y se marcho.

-¡Bonnieee! –Grito Finn que venía corriendo y había visto un poco de la situación - ¿Quién eran esos sujetos? –pregunto

-No lo sé – Mintió – buscaban una dirección.

Finn alcanzo ver al primer chico que se había ido y noto que extrañamente se le hacía muy conocido.

-_¿Marshall? –_Pensó Finn mientras alcanzaba a divisar a un chico de espalda, pero que al final se perdió en la multitud. –_No, no puede ser._

-¡Finn! ¡Has vuelto! –Dijo Jake saliendo ahora con el cambio correcto. - ¡Bien, ya podemos irnos! –Sonrió. - ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

-¿Podemos volver ya? –Dijo Bonnie comenzando a caminar muy seria.

-Claro, eso les estoy diciendo…

Ya de vuelta en casa Jake noto que Bonnie había estado un poco distraída pero no le tomo gran importancia.

En casa estaba Keila.

-¿Qué tal las compras? –Dijo Keila sonriendo.

-Todo en orden –Respondió Jake – hemos conseguido todo para mañana.

-¿Dónde está Lumpy? – pregunto con un tono triste la peli rosa.

-Aun no baja, ha actuado un poco extraña estas últimas horas –Respondió Keila.

-¿Y Marceline?

-Ves ese bulto tirado en la arena –Señalo Keila sonriendo – Esa es Marceline.

-¿Aun sigue con esa actitud? –Pregunto Jake mirando.

-Ya se le pasara, cuando pruebe tu pastel –Keila Miro a Bonnie.

Bonnie supo que lo importante en ese momento era animar a Marceline y que mejor que con su pastel. Guardo su situación con Marshall y decidió sonreír por la felicidad de quien ahora era su nueva amiga.

-¡Bien chicas! Las dejare trabajar tranquilas debo ir a cambiar los parches a la batería –Dijo Jake caminando hacia la habitación en donde guardan los instrumentos.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Mira! – Dijo emocionado Finn mostrándole unos comics.

-¿Asique has encontrado lo que buscabas? –Se detuvo.

-¡Sí! Esta súper genial, mira se llama Adventure Time el protagonista en un chico llamado Pen, se parece bastante a mi…¡Oh! Y tiene un hermano que es un perro llamado Yake, ¡Tú podrías ser el perro! –Sonrió.

-Finn no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando, ¿Te parezco un perro?... ven conmigo tienes que ayudarme con los parches.

-Ok, ok, pero cuando te enojas pareces uno –Se burlo el rubio.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso…

Hablaron hasta que sus voces desaparecieron.

-Bueno Bonnie –Dijo Keila - ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-amm… bueno… realmente no necesito ayuda –Sonrió nerviosa.

-Ya veo, quieres hacerlo tu sola ¿verdad? – Keila la miro levantado las cejas.

-Es que…

-No te preocupes –Sonrió –Ya capto el mensaje.

-¡¿Que son todas estas cosas?! –Pregunto Marceline quien entraba a la cocina.

-No preguntes, que todo esto es para ti –Dijo Keila.

-¿Ya vas a comenzar con el pastel Bonnie? –Dijo la peli negra ignorando a Keila.

-Bueno, bueno, las dejo chicas…

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto la peli negra.

-Voy a la casa de Brad…olvide algo allá. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¡Diviértanse! – cerró la puerta.

Mientras Jake arreglaba su instrumento junto con Finn este recordó lo sucedió al medio día.

-Jake…

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas hoy cuando nos reunimos fuera del mercado?

-Claro, ¿Sucedió algo ahí? Porque la cara de Bonnie me pareció un poco sospechosa.

-Si también lo note, pero no lo sé, el hecho es que me pareció ver a Marshall…

-¡¿Marshall?!

-Sí, aunque no estoy seguro pero se me hizo muy familiar.

-No, seguramente lo has confundido con alguien más, que razón tendría para volver…No tiene sentido.

-Pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Marcy.

-¿Crees que él esté aquí por eso?...no… es imposible –Trataba de negar Jake.

-Creo que tienes razón, Marshall hablando con Bonnie no tiene sentido…seguramente me he confundido.

-¡¿Con Bonnie?! Bueno…entonces definitivamente no era Marshall –Sonrió.

-¡Jake! Te imaginas que Marshall y Bonnie…

-¡Que estás hablando!

-Bueno ahora él pertenece al mismo mundo de Bonnie, no es una idea tan alejada que al menos se conozcan.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero la cara de Bonnie hoy indicaba algo más… Finn creo que estás viendo muchas telenovelas.

-Jajaja, si puede que tengas razón…

Jake comenzó a pensar y claramente algunas cosas andaban en malos pasos. Dentro de sí mismo sabia que algo tenía que suceder, solo esperaba que su ex mejor amigo no estuviera de vuelta en el pueblo que los vio crecer a ambos.

En la cocina mientras tanto Marceline estaba sentada al revés en una silla apoyando su cara en el respaldo mirando fijamente como la chica de pelo rosado hacia un pastel.

-Pareces tener experiencia en eso –Dijo la peli negra.

-Bueno, una vez le hice uno a mi hermano y le encanto de hecho el me enseño –Sonrió la peli rosa.

-¿Tienes un hermano que hace pasteles?

-Sí, de hecho el es dueño de una pastelería en Nueva York, le va bastante bien.

-Cool… tu hermano debe ser genial. –Sonrió.

-Si…-Dijo casi suspirando.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Aff…Lo siento eso solo que estoy tratando de ignorar una situación de hoy…

-¿Uh? ¿Quieres contarme? Tal vez te sientas mejor si lo compartes.

-No lo sé, es que es extraño.

-Vamos, soy todo oídos.

-Bueno…Hoy cuando fui a comprar con los chicos me he encontrado con mi ex novio o lo que haya sido…

-¡¿El imbécil de tu ex esta aquí?! –Dijo la pelinegra levantándose de la silla - ¡Dios! ¡Iré a buscarlo por las calle y lo golpeare tan fuerte que se arrepentirá de harte dejado.

-¡Tranquila! –Sonrió nerviosa la peli rosa.

-¡Pero, se lo merece! –Exclamaba molesta.

-Ya, está bien…cálmate tú no harás nada –Tranquilizo a la chica.

-…Esta bien – Refunfuñaba mientras se volvía a sentar.

-De hecho, me alegra poder verlo en este momento…

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que sigues… -Se volvía a levantar de la silla.

-No, no, no –Negó con la cabeza – pero gracias a que lo vi hoy puedo estar segura que no siento nada por él.

-¡Oh! Ya veo – se alegro la peli negra y se volvió a sentar.

-Además –añadió – creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por otra persona pero no estoy segura.

-Ahh… -Dijo triste la rockera – espero que sea alguien genial.

-Lo es –Dijo la peli rosa mientras se preparaba para hornear el pastel – pero aun todo es muy confuso y extraño y creo que no le gusto asique realmente no se qué hacer.

-_¡Diablos! Nunca le gustare… en que estoy pensando, debe ser un chico súper guapo, famoso y… muy estúpido… -_Pensó la peli negra triste. - Tienes pésimo gusto, ¿Por qué te fijas en idiotas que no estás segura que te quieren?

-jajaja, bueno pienso que ellos son los tontos por no darse cuenta de lo que siento pero ahora con esta nueva persona siento que no quiero arruinarlo y…-Suspiro –realmente no se qué pensar.

-Tal vez te entiendo –Dijo aferrándose al respaldo de la silla.

-¿Un chica? –la miro tratando de disimular la tristeza.

-Sí, pero es inalcanzable jamás le gustare…

-_Debe ser una chica increíble, seguramente una muy guapa y amante del rock ¿Cómo podría gustarle alguien como yo? –_Pensó Bonnie sin saber de quien hablaba la peli negra en realidad. –Pues esa chica seria una tonta si no se da cuenta lo increíble que eres –Le entrego una gran sonrisa a la chica de pelo negro para ocultar un poco su tristeza.

Marceline se sonrojo con estas palabras pero ¿Cómo acercarse a una chica que parece enamorada de un chico? Además parecía que a Bonnie no le importara que ese sujeto no estuviera interesado en ella, de igual manera lucia esperanzada. Todas estas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la chica de pelo negro y le hacían cuestionarse que hacer… si arriesgarse o no.

Hablaron un poco mas de cosas cotidianas hasta que el pastel estuvo listo.

Así ya de noche Marceline se levanto de su silla y se dirigió en dirección a la playa.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto la peli rosa.

-Parece un linda noche hoy, perfecta para pensar un rato –Sonrió.

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-Amm…claro.

Se sentaron en la arena mirando el tranquilo lago de noche, hablaron un par de horas y ya era casi media noche.

-Ya es bastante tarde – Dijo la peli negra. Deberíamos entrar.

-¡No! Quedemos un ratito mas –Protesto abrazando a Marceline.

-O-ok…-Sonrió.

-Me encantaría conocer a un chico como que fuera como tú, Marcy – Dijo la peli rosa tratando de provocar alguna reacción en la peli negra.

-jaa…seria…gracioso, creo –Dijo nerviosa.

-¡Es enserio! Tú siempre eres tan amable conmigo y me haces sentir muy cómoda –Dijo avergonzada apretando un poco más a la otra chica.

-Bueno eso es porque tú eres adorable –Dijo mirándola a los ojos un poco ruborizada.

-Marcy… -se acerco un poco más para tomar el rostro de la peli negra - …Feliz Cumpleaños.

Fue lo último que dijo para dar paso a un tierno beso en los labios de Marceline. Era media noche y solo esa noche era testigo de aquella muestra de sentimientos.

-B-bonnie… -Pudo decir la peli negra que esta tan ruborizada como sorprendida. -¿Q-que fue eso?

-Bueno…-Dijo poniéndose de pie – Eso fue un beso entre amigas, supongo –Sonrió.

-Pero…los amigo no hacen eso –Dijo confusa.

-Entonces ¿Deberíamos ser otra cosa? –Pregunto la peli rosa esperando alguna señal de la rockera.

Esta era la oportunidad que Marceline podría haber ocupado y haber confesado sus confusos sentimientos pero la idea de que la chica que tenia al frente estuviese interesada en un chico súper guapo y famoso que ella creía no la dejo atreverse.

-…No…supongo que así son las cosas entre amigos ¿No? –Disimulo sus verdaderas intensiones con una sonrisa.

-…Supongo…-suspiro triste. – Ya deberíamos entrar.

Antes de entrar a la casa había una chica que había estado observando lo que había ocurrido, Lumpy había estado ahí y pudo ver toda aquella escena, corrió de vuela a su habitación y cogió su teléfono.

-¿Marshall?

-¿Lumpy? ¡¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?!

-¡Oye!, ¡¿no se suponía que buscarías a Bonnie!?

-Y lo hice pero tu tonta amiga no me recibió precisamente de buena manera.

-Ten cuidado en como la llamas tarado.

-¿Vienes ahora a ser la buena amiga?

-¡Cállate! Mira no se que estés haciendo pero Bonnie no está pensando en ti precisamente.

-Claro que lo está, se que aun me ama.

-tsk! Será mejor que hagas algo luego.

-Mira, no sé cuáles son tus intenciones por las cuales quieres que yo vuelva con Bonnie pero esto no lo hago por ti así que no me dirás que hacer… al menos que quieras que le diga a Bonnie lo buen amiga que has sido estos años.

-¡Estúpido! Solo…recupera a Bonnie pronto.

-¡Lo haré! Veras como ella rogara por mi amor. –Reía el chico – Pero ya que estamos hablando… tu amiga me dejo un poco tenso ¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación? Podemos divertirnos un rato.

-¡Marshall!

-¡Oh, vamos! Siempre aceptabas incluso cuando yo estaba con Bonnie ¿Por qué negarse ahora?

-…Dios…-Suspiro- ¿En qué lugar estas?

* * *

**¡Dios Mio! No odien a Lumpy no sabe lo que hace :'( salio poquito en este cap porque esta castigada por haber llamado a Marshall xD**

**En fin son las fiestas patrias asi que beberé a nivel Dios estos dias x), lo mas probable es que el prox cap lo suba el otro miercoles o quizas antes quien sabe :D**

**Si te gustó este ff házmelo saber si no te gusto compártelo con alguien que si le guste (Y) (:**

**Gracias,**

**Caitlin Cooper.**


	7. Chapter 7

**__****¡H****e resusitado! :D espero lo hayan pasado de maravillas ;) **

******bueno al fin se revela el personaje que faltaba aunque era bastante obvio xDD pero... nada es lo que parece ¡CHAN! :0**

**_Aqui el cap 7 espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

Había sido una noche llena de emociones, de encuentros íntimos que probablemente significarían una serie de arrepentimientos más adelante.

A la mañana siguiente Lumpy debía empezar a jugar sus cartas para convencer al chico modelo de moverse rápido o su amiga seria conquistada por la persona errónea.

-Ya deberías irte – Dijo Marshall saliendo de la ducha en ropa interior.

-No soy una de tus mujeres que puedes desechar así como así – Dijo Lumpy

-Te lo digo porque ya se está haciendo tarde, no querrás te vean llegando a estas hora.

-Puedo decir que he salido a tomar un poco de aire.

-Como quieras – Dijo desinteresado.

Lumpy decidió levantarse y coger su ropa.

-Eres aburrido Marshall, será mejor que me vaya… ¡Aunque! –Dijo provocando atención del modelo – Quiero que te apresures con lo de Bonnie.

-Todo a su tiempo…

-Tú no entiendes, te lo diré ahora por si no lo sabes, ella está realmente interesada en otra persona que acaba de conocer aquí, y por muy guapo que seas terminaras perdiendo a tu chica, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Alguien de este lugar?, por favor, no hay nadie aquí que pueda ser mejor que yo.

-Lumpy rió con gran exageración – No me hagas reír, has cambiado tanto desde que te conocí. Antes eras un pobre y triste pueblerino que no pudo soportar que su pequeña hermana le quitara la novia – Dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse toda su ropa.

Marshall estaba muy molesto al escuchar cada palabra que decía Lumpy y más por el hecho de que al parecer ya sabía lo que había pasado con Marceline.

-Asique lo sabes –Dijo Marshall apretando el puño.

-Lo sé todo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¿Porque habría de decírtelo?

-¿Bonnie lo sabe?

-No, ella solo sabe que simplemente la dejaste por otra. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – pero basta de estupideces, haz lo que tengas que hacer para conquistar rápido a Bonnie…hay una apuesta de por medio que debo ganar y ya sabes yo nunca pierdo.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Todo esto es por algo así? ¿Acaso no te importa que tu amiga sufra?

-Bonnie es fuerte, solo preocúpate un poco por ella y la tendrás donde quieras.

-No quisiera tener una amiga como tu –Dijo molesto Marshall- Sabes, me canse de toda tu basura lo haré a mi modo.

-Tu modo no funciona, así que harás lo que yo te diga, tómalo como el favor que me debes.

-No te debo nada.

-¿No? ¿No te acuerdas quien te ha ayudado a ser lo que eres ahora?

Marshall la miraba con ojos de odio y solo se limitaba a escucharla.

-¿Recuerdas que eras un pobre idiota que tocaba en bares y que no tenía ni para comprarse ropa decente? –Reía Lumpy – Deberías estar agradecido que yo y mi agente fuimos ese día al bar y vimos tu lindo rostro, si no…seguirías siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre. En fin, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme ahora, asique lo harás ¿entiendes?

-No… no jugare tu estúpido juego –Dijo el peli negro desafiándola.

-Marshall querido… si no lo haces puedo destruir toda tu carrera, es simple, ¿qué crees que diría la prensa si se entera que el gran Marshall Lee es un completo bueno para nada? Las agencias no quieren a un galán que es tan malo en la cama que su chica lo deja por otra chica y peor… por su hermana. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?

-¡Fuera de aquí! –Grito enojado el modelo.

-Ok –Sonrió – haz lo que te digo… te enviare un mensaje más tarde… te planeare un encuentro con Bonnie y más vale que vayas y no lo arruines. –Dijo abriendo la puerta para retirarse.

-No seré yo el que perderá este estúpido juego…

-Ya perdiste una vez, cariño –Cerro la puerta la chica de peli morado.

-Lo pagaras… si yo pierdo tu pierdes conmigo –Se dijo así mismo Marshall quien ya se encontraba solo en la habitación.

En la casa de Marceline se encontraba ella y Jake solos sentados en un sofá. La chica rockera deseaba hablar sobre el tema que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

-Jake, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo la peli negra que estaba acostada en un sofá.

-Claro – Dijo ojeando el periódico local.

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa entre Bonnie y yo?

-¿Ah? Eso deberías saberlo tu Marcy –Sonrió.

-Si, pero me refiero a tu opinión como un punto de vista desde afuera.

-Bueno, en ese caso pues veo…mmm… -Jake sonrió y cerró el periódico – que hay una chica tonta sentada frente a mí que parece ser que es la única que no se da cuenta de que le están gritando en la cara: ¡No te quiero como amiga!

-¡Jake! –Se ruborizo la chica rockera - …Aff… no digas esas cosas…porque dudo que sea cierto ¿Cómo podría gustarle yo cuando hay un tipo súper genial que parece gustarle?

-¿Eh? ¿Te dijo eso?

-Bueno, no sé si es un tipo súper genial pero debe de serlo ¿no? –Dijo triste.

-Yo creo que tu eres súper genial –Jake le dio una mirada cómplice. –Marcy tu problema es que por alguna razón no quieres aceptar lo que es evidente… ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Dónde está la chica que obtenía lo que quería?

-Bonnie no es algo que quiera obtener como un trofeo ¿Me entiendes? Cada día que pasa me confunde más pero ¡es una chica que no le gustan las chicas! –Trataba de expresar la peli negro con sus manos.

-¡¿Eso te preocupa?! Dios Marcy, el amor es solo amor que importa si antes le gustaba un chico, lo importante son los sentimientos que puedas llegar a sentir por el otro y si son correspondidos pues al carajo si es hombre o mujer –Le explicaba Jake tratando entrar en razón a la rockera.

-Aff… ¿crees entonces que el beso que me dio anoche significa algo?

-…Espera… ¡¿Qué?! Ella te… ¡beso! ¡Y cuando planeabas decírmelo! ¡Dios esto es maravilloso! – Expreso con gran emoción el mayor de la casa.

-Tranquilo…que solo fue un beso entre amigas…un regalo de cumpleaños…supongo…

-Aggg… -Jake se tomaba la cara con la mano – Ustedes dos me desesperan… ¿Quieres un consejo?

-¡Por favor!

-Ve y dile lo que sientes –Dijo cansado.

-Y si no siente lo mismo.

-Eso no es imposible –Murmuro para sí mismo - …Si no siente lo mismo al menos lo sabrás y dejaras de actuar como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Antes que Marceline pudiera decir algo Bonnie aparecía en el lugar en donde conversaban los dos amigos. Jake saludo sin ningún problema pero claramente había un tenso ambiente entre Bonnie y Marceline.

-Parece que vas a algún lado… -Dijo Jake para romper aquel ambiente.

-Uhm…si…tengo que ir a la oficina de correos –Dijo tímidamente la peli rosa mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Lumpy quien venía recién llegando a casa.

-¡Lumpy! Creí que estabas durmiendo ¿Estas llegando recién?

-…No… claro que no, solo me levante un poco más temprano y fui a caminar, este lugar es bastante tranquilo por las mañanas. –Dijo Lumpy convenciendo a los presentes. - ¿Tu dónde vas Bonnie?

-Tengo que ir a buscar un correo ¿Quieres ir?

-No… Lo siento tengo que hacer algo…

Al decir esto Lumpy se fue rápidamente a su habitación dejando a Jake un poco intrigado.

Bonnie por su parte no le tomo importancia y se dirigió al correo.

-¿Y? que vas a hacer…-Pregunto Jake a Marceline quienes nuevamente quedaban solos en el lugar.

-La chica sonrió – Hacer lo que te había dicho hace un tiempo –Se levanto del sofá – Tomare los riesgos pero lo hare despacio no quiero arruinarlo.

-¡Bien dicho hermana! Me imagino que iras por ella ahora ¿Verdad?

-Claro, quiero empezar las cosas bien y para eso debo terminar con esta incómoda situación entre nosotras –Sonrió - y salió por la puerta para ir en busca de la chica de pelo rosado.

Minutos antes Marshall se encontraba en su habitación pensado en toda la situación que estaba viviendo, odiaba tener que seguir las reglas de Lumpy pero por ahora era lo único que podía hacer.

-¿Gunter? Necesito un favor –Dijo el modelo hablando por teléfono – Quiero que averigües donde se está hospedando Bonnie, hay 3 hospedajes en este pueblo asique no será tan difícil.

-Ok, te mandare la información en un par de horas…déjamelo a mí.

Al instante de colgar Marshall recibió un mensaje de texto que decía: "Ve a la oficina de correos…no lo arruines esta vez –Lumpy".

Marshall apretó el puño, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió al lugar sin dudarlo, esta vez él y Bonnie hablarían y le demostraría a Lumpy que era capaz de conquistar a esa chica con sus propios medios.

Cuando Bonnie ya salía del lugar Marshall estaba ya esperándola afuera. Por otra parte Marceline había sido detenida cerca de la oficina de correos por un grupo de fans locales que querían desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Bonnie! –Exclamo el chico modelo que aparecía por la espalda de la chica.

-Aff…Marshall…-Dijo agotada la chica - ¿No te cansaras, verdad?

-Hey, no quiero pelear solo hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. –Dijo cortante la chica.

-¡Claro que sí! Sobre nosotros.

-¡¿Nosotros?! Marshall entre tú y yo no hay nada y dudo que haya habido algo alguna vez.

Tras decir esto Bonnie quiso seguir su camino pero el peli negro la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Tu y yo vamos a hablar! –Dijo Marshall enojado.

-¡Ya suéltame imbécil! –Grito desafiante Bonnie mostrando una actitud completamente distinta al primero encuentro provocando que el chico la soltara. –No sé quien te crees que eres pero para mí eres un pobre idiota.

-Tú sabes que aun me amas…

-¿enserio? Creo que solo tú piensas eso. –Sonrio.

Marshall pensó un momento lo que le había dicho Lumpy ¿Habría entonces otra persona a quien quería de verdad?

-Asique lo que escuche es cierto…hay otra persona ¿no?

-Eso… n-no te incumbe… -Dijo sorprendida.

-Me lo acabas de confirmar. ¿Quién es?

-¡Ya basta, déjame en paz! –Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa la chica.

-¡No podrás olvidarme así como así, Bonnie!

-¡Ya lo he hecho! –Le grito enojada – sufrí todo lo que tenía que sufrir por ti… y ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! Hay otra persona y claramente es mucho mejor que tu ¡así que ahora deja de aparecerte por todos lados que para mi tu eres simplemente nada!

La chica de pelo rosado siguió su camino dejando atrás al modelo quien solo se digno a mirar como su ex compañera se alejaba, pero antes de que sucediera vio como esta a lo lejos se encontraba con otra persona.

-¡Marceline! –Dijo la pelirosa encontrándose de sorpresa con la chica.

-Bonnie, quise acompañarte pero unos chicos me detuvieron por un tiempo –Sonrió.

Bonnie sentía la necesidad de que Marceline no se encontrara con su ex novio. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que sabía que Marshall aun estaría a un par de metros de distancia.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la peli negra –Pareces un poco nerviosa.

-B-bueno…no…solo estoy un poco alterada –Sonrió nerviosa la peli rosa.

-¡Has visto a tu ex otra vez! ¿Cierto? –Dijo enojada – ¡¿Te está molestando otra vez?!

Marceline trato de mirar si había alguien sospechoso quien fuera el culpable de lastimar a su chica pero Bonnie lo evito entregándole el paquete que había ido a recoger al correo.

-¡Toma! –Dijo para evitar que mirara.

-¿Ah? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? –Pregunto confusa la peli negro.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños –Dijo avergonzada.

Marceline no supo que decir exactamente pues había creído que ya había recibido un regalo por parte de Bonnie.

-Ábrelo…Estoy segura que te gustara.

-O-ok…WOW… -Dijo la peli negra totalmente atónita mientras habría el paquete. – ¡Dios! ¡Es el primer vinilo de Metallica y está firmando por Cliff Burton!

-Sabia que te gustaría –Dijo sintiéndose orgullosa Bonnie.

-¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar esto?! ¡¿Y firmado por Cliff?! ¡Amo a Cliff es mi referente! –Marceline no podía dejar de sonreír - ... Bonnie esto tiene que haberte salido una fortuna…no tenias porque hacerlo.

-No…-Negó con la cabeza – no te preocupes…pero ese no es el único hay otro más.

-¡¿Otro más!? –Miro y se dio cuenta que había otro disco mas - ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Iggy Pop! ¿Cómo sabias que me encantan estos grupos? –Pregunto Marceline quien parecía una niña pequeña en navidad.

-Bueno…pregunte por ahí… aunque debo admitir que cuando escuche a Iggy Pop creí que era alguna clase de soda que te gustaba – Dijo Bonnie rascándose la cabeza.

-_¡es demasiado linda! – _Pensó la pelinegra.

Marceline no lo dudo más y la abrazó dándole un seductor beso en la mejilla, Bonnie por su parte se ruborizo y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tus 3 regalos me han encantado…-Le susurro Marceline al oído mientras seguía abrazándola.

Bonnie se sintió feliz pues sabía claramente a que se refería Marceline al decir 3.

Por otro lado Marshall seguía mirando toda la situación, noto como el rostro Bonnie lucía completamente feliz, veía como esa persona hizo cambiar la actitud de la chica en un instante. Se acerco un poco para visualizar mejor a aquella persona y su sorpresa fue mayor al reconocer perfectamente a quien provocaba eso en su ex chica. Marshall trago saliva apretó el puño.

-M-marceline…no puede ser… que hace con Bonnie… -Se decía para sí mismo. –No serias capaz…

En ese instante sonó su teléfono.

-¿Marshall? –Dijo Gunter atreves del teléfono. –Tengo noticias sobre lo que me habías pedido.

-Dime… -Dijo con tono vacio.

-Pues Bonnie no se está hospedando en ninguno de los lugares posibles…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno... no sé cómo decirte esto pero aunque la información que obtuve no es del todo segura…amm… Bonnie se estaría quedando en tu antigua casa con tu hermana… (Paw!)

Al oír esto Marshall miro con rencor la situación que tenía en frente, no necesitaba que le explicaran, no quería saber más, para el ya era bastante claro.

Vio como se marchan las dos chicas, jamás había pensado que podría odiar tanto a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Sigues ahí? –pregunto Gunter. -¿Qué harás ahora?

-Necesito unos tragos, pensar y luego veré que hacer.

-Ok, no hagas locuras amigo, llámame por cualquier cosa, estaré en mi habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y Marceline junto con Bonnie llegan a casa en actitud muy cómplice. Al entrar estaba Lumpy y Jake.

-¿Cuánto voy ganando? –Le pregunto Jake a Lumpy al notar que las chicas lucían notoriamente mas cercanas - ¿500 – 0? –Se burlo.

-Tsk… _Realmente no sirves para nada Marshall_ –Pensó la peli morado – Ya cállate Jake –Dijo molesta.

Al caer la noche se reunían todos los chicos a celebrar el Cumpleaños de Marceline.

-¡Increíble! –Decía Finn a tener en sus manos los vinilos que Bonnie le había regalado a Marceline - ¡Esto tiene que haber costado una fortuna!

-¡Cuidado con tus manos Finn! ¡Si lo rompes te golpeare hasta el fin de mis días! –Le advirtió la peli negra.

-Wow Bonnie te luciste… realmente con eso conquistarías a Marcy –Ironizo Keila haciendo que Marceline y Bonnie se sonrojaran.

-Eso es estúpido, no debiste hacerlo Bonnie –Dijo Lumpy haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No seas aguafiestas Lumpy –sonrió el mayor Jake que venía con el pastel preparado por Bonnie – hagan espacio que…¡Es hora del pastel!

Todos comieron un pedazo de pastel y quien más se sorprendió obviamente fue Marceline.

-Bonnie ¡esto esta increíblemente delicioso! Podría comer solo esto todos los días –Sonrió la peli negra.

-Tampoco exageres –Sonrió la peli rosa un tanto nerviosa y ruborizada.

-¡No seas modesta Bonnie! Marcy tiene razón yo también comería todos los días tu pastel –Dijo un inocente Finn.

-Oye Marcy ¿Cómo le vas a agradecer a Bonnie todo lo que ha hecho por ti? –Pregunto Jake levantando sus cejas.

-¿A-ah? Bueno…

Antes de que pudiera responder a la incómoda pregunta alguien tocaba la puerta.

-… ¡Tocan la puerta! –Exclamo Marceline quien se levanto rápidamente para ir a abrir – Yo voy…

Al abrir la puerta le tomo un segundo reaccionar frente a la presencia del chico que estaba parado frente a ella, el joven modelo, Marshall Lee su hermano mayor estaba ahí lucia borracho con ojos de odio mirándola.

-¿M-marshall? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la peli negra desorientada.

-Tu…Tú y tus asquerosos amigos traicioneros lo hacen otra vez… -Decía el joven borracho.

-Marshall estas borracho, vete por favor.

-¡¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya otra vez!? –alzo la voz enojado.

-Marcy… – Se escucho la voz de Bonnie que provenía de adentro. -¿Todo bien?

-Si, quédate con los chicos ya vuelvo –Respondió

Marshall trago saliva.

-Asique…era verdad… no te conformaste con quitarme a Fionna y ahora vas por Bonnie ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

-¿De qué hablas? – Decía confundida con el ceño fruncido -¿Cómo sabes de Bonnie?...

-JÁ…-sonrió – ¿Ahora fingirás que no sabes nada?

-Marshall… no se de que hablas…

-¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN PERRA! –Grito Marshall dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Marceline.

Marceline cayó al suelo con una pequeña herida en su mejilla provocando la reacción inmediata de Jake y Finn quienes corrieron al instante. Al mirar al sujeto que había provocado tal acción quedaron anonadados al ver que su propio hermano había perdido la cordura.

-¡Marshall! –Dijeron Finn y Jake.

-¡Estas completamente loco imbécil! –Grito enojado Jake quien se acerco al modelo y lo tomo de su camisa - ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!

Marshall guardo silencio pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que mas allá se encontraba Bonnie quien miraba sin entender nada. Lumpy estaba sorprendida al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Finn calmo a Jake haciéndolo entender que no valia la pena, Keila levanto a Marceline quien miraba con pena a quien era su hermano.

-Bonnie… -Hablo la peli negra llamando la atención de todos los presentes -… ¿Es Marshall…tu ex novio? –Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Y-yo…no creí que me seguiría hasta acá –Dijo la peli rosa sin saber quién era el realmente. –Lo siento, de verdad lo siento… ¡todo esto es mi culpa! –se reprochaba a sí misma. –Si tan solo yo…

-No, -La interrumpió la rockera – no es tu culpa… ¿Bonnie? No lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¡No Marcy lo arruinaras todo! –Exclamo Jake temiendo que se arruinara la situación entre ambas.

-¿De qué hablas?… -pregunto confusa la chica de pelo rosado.

-…Bonnie, Marshall es…mi hermano…

* * *

**Nada es lo que parece solo diré eso xD **

**¡Ah! y una nota importante: Preparen sus mentes pervertidas 1313 **

**nos leemos en uno o dos dias mas (PD: sorry por poner ese PAW necesitaba hacerlo xD)**

**Gracias por sus RVs y seguir leyendo los quiero :')**

**Si te gustó este ff házmelo saber si no te gusto compártelo con alguien que si le guste (Y) (:**

**Gracias,**

**Caitlin Cooper.**


	8. Chapter 8

******¡Bienvenidos a las 50 Sombras de Abadeer! como lo expresa el nuevo cover del fic XD me rei bastante cuando termine de hacer la imagen... no se, es sencillo pero se ve gracioso...x) Escuchen "crazy in love" que ocupan en el trailer de la pelicula hay un cover muy parecido (L) con eso escribi lo que se viene l8D**

**************¡Bien! leeran un relato con contenido 1313 pero lo he hecho bastante poético por decirlo de alguna forma xD... No es grotesco y tampoco es dirty jaajj y no es largo ;) ademas se que han leido cosas un millon de veces peores :#**

******Amo a Jake y los movimientos fugaces de Marceline ..ya veran xD **

**_Aqui el cap 8 espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

_« -__Hey Marshall, quiero presentarte a mi nueva mejor amiga…Su nombre es Fionna – Entraba alegre una joven Marceline._

_-Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Marshall, el inteligente de la familia –Sonreía dándole la mano a la joven rubia que tenía en frente._

_-¡Hey! Tú eres un estúpido… -Reprochaba la pelinegra y todos reían._

_-Fionna ¿Cierto?... ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros? –Pregunto el chico quien empezaba a observar la belleza de aquella joven._

_ -Si no les molesta, me encantaría –Asintió con la cabeza dejando ver una tranquila sonrisa._

_-Marceline… ¿Tu amiga…tiene novio? –Pregunto tímido cuando Fionna ya se había ido._

_-¡Aja! Así que te ha gustado ¿eh?_

_-…Amm…bueno, es una linda chica –Reía nervioso._

_-Tranquilo…No tiene, por eso la he traído…creo que tu y ella harían una linda pareja – Decía con total seguridad._

_-Entonces…-Sonrió feliz - ¿Me ayudarías con ella?_

_-¡Por supuesto!...Solo quiero verte feliz –Sonrieron ambos._

_-¡Eres la mejor hermana!…__ »_

_Todos habían quedado en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Marceline. Bonnie trataba de relacionar todo lo que sucedía, ella no sabía que hacer, por un lado su chica rockera había sido golpeada por quien fue su ex novio que a la vez era el hermano de la chica por la cual nuevos sentimientos habían comenzado a florecer._

_-¿Tu…hermano? –Pregunto la peli rosa sin entender la situación. _

_-Asique de verdad… ¿No lo sabías? –Murmuró Marshall. -¡Bonnie, no mereces juntarte con una persona como ella! ¡¿Que no lo ves?! ¡Te está seduciendo para usarte y volver hacerme daño, es lo único que le interesa!– explicaba de manera desesperada._

_-¡De que estás hablando! –Exclamó Jake quien era sujetado por Finn._

_-¡Bonnie!, me imagino que debes saber todo ¿no?, la imbécil de mi hermana seguro te habrá contado una triste historia en donde ella es la victima ¿Verdad?_

_-…Marshall… ya basta… - Hablo de manera triste Marceline mientras veía a su hermano actuar de tal forma._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de actuar como la victima!_

_Marshall al decir esto se acercó violentamente a su hermana, otra vez, pero antes de cometer otro acto de rabia, Jake lo interceptó y lo puso contra la puerta._

_-Si no quieres que te desfigure tu lindo rostro a golpes… será mejor que te vayas ahora y no te vuelvas a acercar a ninguna de mis chicas… y eso incluye a Bonnie. –Dijo desafiante el mayor de la casa quien estaba a punto de golpear al joven modelo._

_-Jake, tranquilo…por favor… no es su culpa –Trataba de calmar a su amigo la peli negra._

_-Pero Marcy… mira lo que ha…_

_-¡Es mi hermano! – Exclamo – y el aun sigue siendo parte de esta familia…_

_El chico modelo miro atentamente a su hermana provocándole una serie de sentimientos adversos a los que sentía actualmente, pero aun así no dudo en seguir con su plan de conseguir a su chica._

_-Bonnie…Ven conmigo, larguémonos de este lugar. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz…Lo único que lograras quedándote aquí es convertirte en el juguete de esa imbécil –Dijo Marshall señalando a Marceline – Entiende solo te quiere para olvidar a su ex novia, Bonnie… ven conmigo –Le estiro la mano._

_Bonnie sin decir nada, escuchó cada palabra que dijo el chico. Al recibir tal propuesta la peli rosa no lo dudo un segundo más y se acerco al joven modelo._

_-Bonnie… -Dijo Marceline sorprendida al ver caminar a su chica hacia su hermano._

_-¡¿Qué hace?!... –Murmuro Jake confuso._

_-__He ganado. –__Pensó Lumpy mientras estaba parada de brazos cruzados y con una tensa sonrisa que no podía ocultar._

_-Sabia que aun me amab…_

_Fue interrumpido por una gran bofetada que hizo ruido por cada centímetro de la casa._

_-No sé de que rayos estás hablando Marshall, pero con quien yo quiera o no quiera estar es mi decisión y claramente no me importa que es lo que pienses, porque tú y yo dejamos de estar juntos hace mucho tiempo._

_Yo puedo perdonarte que me hayas dejado por otra chica, pero lo que le has hecho a tu hermana jamás, Marceline solo quiere solucionar las cosas contigo y si quiere usarme como dices tú… pues no me importa, porque será mi decisión._

_-No me jodas… -Dijo el modelo tocándose la mejilla – Soy yo a quien traicionaron y pisotearon… y aun así ¿Soy el malo?...por favor._

_Todos lucían sorprendidos con la reacción de la chica de pelo rosado pero mucho más Lumpy quien veía como su oportunidad de ganar aquella apuesta con Jake se derrumbaba._

_-Siempre fuiste una aburrida nerd –Le dijo a Bonnie – No importa con quien estés, siempre te terminaran dejando…como yo lo hice._

_Al escuchar esto Marceline y Finn se enojaron siendo este último quien hablo antes de que la peli negra pudiera hacerlo._

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta! –Grito Finn quien contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo - ¡Si vuelves a decirle algo mas…_

_-¿¡Que harás!? –Lo desafío el modelo - ¿te haces el hombre frente a la chica?... Ni te esfuerces… con eso no te llevaras a la cama a Bonnie –Sonrió._

_Antes de que Marcy hiciera algo, Marshall la miro._

_-Puedes quedarte con mis sobras… -Dijo con una mirada de odio – Eso es lo que más te gusta ¿verdad?_

_Marceline sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de ella pero no podía dejar de pensar que él era su hermano, sabía que él no era así y que tal vez todo esto había sido por su culpa._

_-Solo…vete…-Dijo la peli negra apretando los dientes._

_-Hey Lumpy… lo siento, no he podido reconquistar a tu amiga como me lo pediste –Dijo provocando el asombro de todos._

_Bonnie miro a Lumpy._

_-¿De qué habla? –Preguntó Bonnie._

_-No… sé de que habla… -respondió Confusa Lumpy._

_-¿Ah? ¿Acaso tu buena amiga no te dijo que fue ella quien me llamo para venir hasta acá? ¿No te conto lo bien que lo pasamos anoche? –Decía fingiendo inocencia._

_-¡Por favor! ¡No puedes creerle Bonnie, está totalmente loco! –Exclamaba cada vez más nerviosa._

_-¿Quieres que les muestre todas nuestras llamadas y mensajes? _

_-¡Estás loco! – Grito Lumpy nuevamente._

_-¿Es…verdad, Lumpy? –Dijo una desconcertada Bonnie._

_-¡¿Le vas a creer a él en vez de a mi?! ¡Soy tu amiga! ¡Tú mejor amiga!_

_-Hoy en la mañana…¿venias de allá?_

_-¡Bonnie…por fav…_

_-¡Si eres mi amiga… respóndeme por favor! –Grito apretando sus ojos._

_Hubo un silencio, un silencio que basto para delatar a la chica de pelo morado._

_-…Solo quería que fueses feliz…_

_-¡Que! ¡¿Esta es tu forma de hacerme feliz?! En que...estas pensando…_

_-¡jajajaja! –Rio Marshall – Por favor Lumpy, ¿también querías hacerla feliz cuando te acostabas conmigo en el momento que comenzaba a salir con Bonnie?_

_Bonnie miro el suelo sintiéndose asqueada por el comportamiento de quien decía ser su amiga._

_Finn se acerco a la peli rosa pero esta hizo una seña para que no se le acercara._

_-No quiero…verte a la cara Lumpy…ahora mismo… solo quiero estar sola y lejos de ti._

_-Bonnie… -Trato de decir la peli morada._

_-¡Cállate! –Dijo apartando a Marshall de la puerta para poder salir de ese lugar._

_Al abrir la puerta, se abalanzaron cientos de paparazis quienes cegaban su vista con todos los flashes. _

_Todos se sorprendieron al ver tanta gente rodeando la casa, nadie se explicaba que estaba pasando, como habían llegado hasta ese lugar._

_Marshall hizo a un lado a la peli rosa y salió como todo una súper estrella atreves de los paparazzi._

_-Qué bueno que hayan llegado, como les había avisado… he venido a conquistar a Bonnie mi ex…pero creo que será imposible –Reía Marshall– Pues ahora le gustan las chicas…pero bueno al menos este galán pudo probar a su amiga aunque fuese poca cosa –Sonrió._

_Al decir esto, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Bonnie quien estaba ahí parada sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_Trato de correr atreves de los paparazis en una forma de desesperación pero fue acechada por con cuanto reportero había._

_-¿Es cierto, lo que acaba de decir su ex novio? –Preguntaba un reportero._

_-¿Señorita Bonnibel, es cierto que está embarazada?_

_-¿Le gustan las chicas ahora?_

_-¿Es porque no soporto su quiebre con Marshall Lee?_

_-¿Son ciertos los rumores sobre una relación paralela entre su amiga Lumpy y Marshall?_

_ -¿Por qué vacacionan en un pueblo tan feo como este?_

_-Jake, ayuda a Bonnie…Por favor –Dijo Marceline en tono triste._

_-No tienes que pedírmelo… -Dijo dándole una sonrisa._

_Jake corrió hasta el lugar en que estaba Bonnie y la abrazo, protegiéndola de cuanta cámara y micrófono se le ponía por delante._

_-¡Ok, buitres…se acabo el show! ¡Dejen a la chica en paz! –Decía mientras intentaba avanzar – Tranquila… –Le susurro a Bonnie – te llevare lejos de estos sujetos._

_-G-gracias… -Murmuro._

_-__¿Es usted el nuevo novio de la señorita Gum?_

_-¿Es el padre del hijo que espera Bonnibel?_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué rayos están hablando! ¡Podrían hacer mejor su trabajo! –Gritaba molesto Jake._

_-__¿planean casarse?_

_Después de unos minutos Jake logro llevar a Bonnie a uno de los hospedajes que había, lejos de los paparazis._

_-Sana y salva señorita –Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias Jake, de verdad gracias. –Dijo con una mirada triste._

_-debes estar pensando en muchas cosas ¿no?_

_-…si…_

_-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… ¿quieres que me quede contigo?_

_-Gracias, pero quiero estar sola…_

_-Me parece bien…_

_Minutos antes en la casa quedan solo Marceline, Finn, Keila y Lumpy._

_-Me caías bien…-Dijo Keila mirando a Lumpy._

_-…Lo siento… -Dijo la peli morada mientras salía por la puerta._

_Aun estaban los paparazis esperando por ella, pero no le importo e ignoro a todos como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo._

_-¡Agg! ¡Estos sujetos me estresan! –Me encargare de ellos - Dijo molesta Keila y se dirigió hasta ellos – ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Este es un pueblo pequeño y no pueden llegar así como así, asique si no tienen un permiso, me veré obligada a denunciarlos a todos por hostigamiento a la gente del pueblo… -Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que Keila cerrara la puerta._

_-Vaya cumpleaños…-Dijo agotaba Marceline._

_-Déjame ver esa herida –Se acerco Finn –Traeré el botiquín… no te muevas._

_-¿eh? ¿Ya se retiran esos sujetos? –Preguntó Jake quien entraba por la puerta._

_-Keila se está encargando de ellos –Respondió la pelinegra. - ¿Cómo…esta Bonnie?_

_-Sana y salva, le dije al recepcionista que nadie pueda entrar o comunicarse con ella…no quiere ver a nadie._

_-Es…comprensible._

_-¡Aquí está el Botiquín! –Apareció Finn._

_-Finn, ¿Puedes ir a comprar unas vendas?_

_-Pero aquí hay, Jake._

_-No, pero quiero de esas elásticas, ya sabes…_

_-¿Para qué quieres eso? _

_-¡Por favor, Finn!_

_-Ok… -Dijo dirigiéndose a salir._

_-¿Para qué quieres esa vendas? –Preguntó la peli negra._

_-Para que nos deje hablar a solas –Sonrió._

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-¿Te parece poco todo lo que ha pasado hoy? Tu chica está sufriendo…¿Por qué no quisiste ayudarla?_

_-Solo le hubiese traído mas problemas… -Suspiro. – Todas esas cosas que dijo Marshall…siento que todo es mi culpa._

_-¡Olvídate de Marshall! Solo piensa en Bonnie, ella te necesita…ahora más que nunca necesita a alguien como tú._

_-Desearía que fueses mi hermano –Sonrió ampliamente._

_-…Lo soy, siempre lo he sido para ti._

_-Bien… -Dijo poniéndose de pie.- es hora de ir…_

_-¿Ahora? Pero ella dijo que no quería ver a nadie._

_-Si no me quiere ver a mi, entonces tendrá que decírmelo en mi cara –Dijo confiada._

_Jake sonrió como sabiendo la respuesta de la peli negra._

_-Toma...-Dijo Jake entregándole un papel._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Muéstraselo al recepcionista, le dije que no dejara entrar a nadie…excepto a la persona que presente este papel… soy el mejor ¿no?_

_-Jake…-Suspiro sonriendo._

_Marceline corrió hasta el lugar en donde estaba Bonnie. Al llegar presentó aquel papel y pudo pasar, llego hasta la puerta y golpeo un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna._

_-¿Bonnie?...Soy yo, Marceline…Solo quiero saber cómo estas…pero si no quieres….-Alcanzo a decir hasta que la puerta se abrió._

_Apareció una triste Bonnie que no dijo nada, solo se abalanzo sobro la peli negra y la abrazo firmemente._

_-Deseaba que vinieras… -Dijo aferrándose a la rockera._

_-Ya estoy aquí… -Dijo acariciándole el cabello._

_Amabas entraron a la habitación. Bonnie se sentó en la cama mientras que Marceline estaba de pies cerca de la ventana observando a su chica._

_-Siento todo acerca de Marshall –Dijo la peli negra después de unos segundos._

_-Honestamente no me importa ese imbécil…lo siento, tu hermano._

_-No te preocupes…-Dejo ver una leve sonrisa – ahora mismo es un completo imbécil pero es buena persona cuando no esta tan jodido con sus problemas._

_Bonnie no dijo nada en ese momento, Marceline se acerco y se arrodillo en frente de ella tomándole las manos._

_-¿Dónde está el ahora? – Pregunto Bonnie._

_-No lo sé… Nadie lo vio después…_

_-¿Y…Lumpy?_

_-Tampoco lo sé. Salió rápidamente después de que te fuiste._

_-¿La prensa sigue ahí?_

_-No…-Negó con la cabeza – Keila se está encargando de eso._

_-¿Crees que Lumpy esté bien? –Preguntó mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por sus mejillas._

_-Eres una linda persona –Sonrió y le limpio aquella lagrima con su mano. –Ella debe estar bien- Bonnie la miro y le sonrió._

_-Mira…-Dijo señalando algo atrás de la peli negra._

_-¿Ah? ¿Una guitarra? ¿Por qué hay una guitarra aquí? –Se paro y la tomo._

_-No lo sé, parece que aquí aman la música –Rio. - ¿Tocarías algo para mí?_

_-Bueno…creo que podría cantarte algo…_

_Toco algunos acordes tratando de afinar dicha guitarra. Marceline se paro frente a ella y comenzó a cantarle una sincera canción._

_"__No somos, no, no somos amigos__  
No, nunca lo hemos sido  
solo tratamos  
de mantener estos secretos en una mentira  
Y si ellos lo averiguan  
Todo ira mal_

_Y sabe el cielo que ninguno quiere que pase eso_

_Así que podría tomar el camino de vuelta__  
pero tus ojos me conducirían de regreso a casa_

_Y Si tú me conoces, como yo te conozco__  
Deberías amarme, deberías saber  
Que los amigos duermen en otra cama  
Y los amigos no me tratan como tú lo haces  
Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo  
pero mis amigos no me amarán como tú  
No, mis amigos no me amaran como tú  
No somos amigos_

_Podríamos ser cualquier cosa si intentamos__  
mantener estos secretos a salvo  
Nadie se enterará si todo está mal  
ellos nunca sabrán lo que hemos pasado  
Así que podría tomar el camino de vuelta  
pero tus ojos me conducirían de regreso a casa  
Y Si tú me conoces, como yo te conozco  
Tú deberías amarme, tu deberías saber_

_Que los amigos solo duermen en otra cama__  
Y los amigos no me tratan como tú lo haces  
Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo  
pero mis amigos no me amarán como tú  
No, mis amigos no me amaran como tú_

_Pero de nuevo, si no somos amigos __  
Alguien más podría amarte también  
Pero de nuevo, si no somos amigos  
No habría nada que pudiera hacer_

_Y es por eso que los amigos deberían dormir en otra cama__  
Y los amigos no deberían besarme como tú lo haces  
Y Se que hay un límite para todo  
pero mis amigos no me amarán como tú  
No, mis amigos no me amarán como tú."_

_-Bueno…-Dijo la pelinegra dejando la guitarra en su lugar - ¿Te ha gustado?_

_Bonnie sintió como la pelinegra intentaba demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_-Me ha encantado… -Respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la rockera – Amo tu voz, amo la forma en que miras cuando cantas, amo tus manos… amo cada parte de ti –Dijo estando ahora a pocos centímetros de los labios de Marceline._

_-B-bonnie…-Se sonrojo la chica._

La peli negra vio aquella boca dispuesta a ser besada y no lo dudo un segundo, ambas se fundieron en un lento y apasionado beso. Bonnie abrió su delicada boca dejando a merced de su compañera hacer con su lengua lo que más quisiera, se volvió una batalla sumisa y a la vez violenta.

Antes de quedar sin aire, separaron sus labios pero la chica rockera no estaba deseosa de parar, prosiguió mordiendo el labio inferior de la peli rosa y luego succionó el superior. Bonnie lucia encantada jamás nadie la había besado de tal manera y esto provocaba que un gran calor recorriera toda su entrepierna.

Marceline sostenía el rostro de su compañera con ambas manos, continuo besándola pero lentamente fue llegando a la curvatura del cuello de la chica, quien solo se dejaba llevar. Paso dejando delicados besos por su barbilla, luego el cuello, llegando hasta los hombros donde dio pequeños y sensuales moriscos. Al sentir a la peli negra en aquellos lugares sintió como un cosquilleo en su vientre se apoderaba de ella haciendo que abrasara a la rockera de manera desesperada. Al sentir tal abrazo, Marceline la levanto tomándola de los muslos y la pegó contra la pared, su compañera entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de esta.

La pelinegra con una de sus manos comenzó a explorar lentamente lo que había por debajo de la polera de su chica sin dejar de besarla, Bonnie no pudo contener más un pequeño gemido, esto hizo que ella misma se avergonzara y tapo su cara con el hombro de quien la sostenía.

La acción de la peli rosa llamo la atención de Marceline.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la peli negra tratando de verla a los ojos – ¿Estamos yendo muy rápido?

-No… - Dijo suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Solo estoy un poco nerviosa… -Trataba de decir avergonzada.

-¿Nerviosa?, No tienes que estarlo…No haré nada que no quieras hacer –Dijo sonriendo al decir tal cliché.

-Es que… nunca he tenido sexo con una chica –Dijo sumamente avergonzada mientras aún seguía escondida en el hombro de la pelinegra.

Marceline en la misma posición en la que estaban contra la pared la llevo hasta a la cama y la recostó quedando ella encima de la chica de pelo rosado.

-Esta noche, tú y yo no tendremos sexo… -Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Se acerco un poco y roso sus labios con los de ella pero su objetivo era llegar hasta el oído de la chica – Esta noche, tú y yo… haremos el amor… -Le susurro para luego mirarla otra vez.

Bonnie al escuchar tales palabras se ruborizo e hizo que una gran adrenalina corriera por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de la chica que tenia encima derrochaban lujuria pura, Bonnie dejo atrás sus inseguridades y no se contuvo mas a tal tentadora mirada.

-Tú…me excitas.

La abrazo por el cuello y comenzó a besar a la rockera de manera desenfrenada. Por su parte Marceline respondía aquel beso pero sus manos se impacientaban y decidió recorrer otra vez las curvas que dibujaba la cintura de su chica. Lentamente, delicadamente, suavemente, jugueteaba por su abdomen, su vientre; cada vez más cerca de aquella sensible zona pero pasó directamente a los muslos y luego a sus piernas. Sus manos la recorrían como si todo fuera parte de su propiedad.

La peli rosa en tanto se agitaba cada vez más al sentir delicadas manos recorriendo su cuerpo y más aun cuando la rockera no dejaba de besarla.

Marceline esta vez subió un poco el ritmo, le quito cuidadosamente cada prenda que vestía dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Bonnie veía como Marceline observaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte… -Hablo con voz grave la chica rockera - …Eres hermosa.

Ella no iba a dejar que la peli negra tomara el control de la situación, por lo cual procedió a hacer lo mismo. Ambas se arrodillaron sobre la cama y entre besos y carisias comenzó a desvestirla.

En ropa interior, Marceline en un fugaz movimiento con una mano soltó el brasier de la peli rosa, lo dejo caer y sus besos comenzaron a bajar seductoramente por su cuello hasta llegar a tan anhelados pechos, mientras que con su otra mano llegaba a ese lugar sensible y húmedo. Comenzó acariciando circularmente aquel lugar y luego introdujo sus dedos provocando que la peli rosa se retorciera de placer.

Marceline la dejo caer lentamente a la cama, ahora con más intensidad introducía sus dedos. La peli rosa ya no se podía contener, gemía expresando todo el placer que le provocaba, se aferro al cuello y luego la miro para devorar la boca de aquella chica.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la peli negra, intensificando las caricias de que recibía.

Mientras continuaba, comenzó a bajar con sus besos lentamente hasta llegar al punto exacto de más éxtasis.

-Estas tan húmeda… eso me encanta – susurro Marceline.

No esperó más y probó lamiendo tan deseada parte. Hizo que Bonnie se retorciera otra vez pero ahora con mucha más intensidad, metió su lengua para poder saborear un poco más sus dulces sabores.

Paro un segundo pero sintió unas manos en su cabeza que se lo impidieron.

-No, aun no… -Murmuro casi sin aire la peli rosa. –Por favor…sigue -Suplicó

-Eres tan…dulce –Dijo a la vez que penetraba con sus dedos a la chica. –Te deseo…tanto.

Bonnie gemía, soltó la cabeza de la chica y se aferro a las sabanas.

-Eres…mía, córrete para mi, Bonnie – Dijo seductoramente.

Su cuerpo convulsionó y no aguato, se corrió gritando un cortante orgasmo.

Marceline subió y la beso.

-Descansa mi dulce princesa… -Le susurró y la volvió a besar.

-Aun no –Dijo la peli rosa sonriendo – Ahora es mi turno.

Bonnie no era una experta pero ya sabía lo suficiente como para llenar de placer a una excitada Marceline.

-Vamos…abre… -Decía convencida la peli rosa -… no… un poco mas –Sonría.

Tomo las piernas de la peli negra y las puso en sus hombros, comenzó a bajar lentamente besando las piernas hasta encontrarse con el lugar el cual había estado deseoso de probar.

-Aquí solo hay que terminar el trabajo…-Susurro sensualmente mientras introdujo sus dedos en la peli negra.

Marceline sintió como la chica ya estaba en su interior produciéndole una irresistible sensación de placer. A su vez la peli rosa sin parar de hacer lo que ya hacía, comenzó a usar su lengua. Una nueva sensación descubrió, algo que jamás había probado, pero le encantaba…tal vez fuera solo por la chica que tenía en frente.

Marceline ya había estado lo suficientemente estimulada, con lo que solo basto un par de caricias de parte de su amante para que vinera un complaciente orgasmo.

-Ven, siéntate… -Dijo Bonnie dejando caer lentamente las piernas de la chica pero sin sacar sus traviesos dedos.

-Como…mi princesa…ordene… -Dijo con respiración entrecortada y una débil sonrisa con la cual intentaba demostrar su satisfacción.

La peli negra se sentó encima de la traviesa mano, tal cual se lo habían ordenado. Mientras la peli rosa mantenía lo más rígido posibles sus dedos, Marceline hizo lo suyo. Sus caderas subían y bajaban de manera lenta y a veces rápida.

La chica estimulada lo suficiente, se corrió por segunda vez, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de la peli rosa.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche? –Preguntó Bonnie mientras la abrazaba.

Marceline la miro fijamente y le acarició el rostro.

-Todas las noches que tú quieras… -Respondió sonriente y regalándole un último beso antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar sobre quien se convertía en su nuevo amor.

Minutos antes en un lugar lejos del pueblo de Ooo se encontraba una chica viendo la televisión.

_-__Hemos visitado a las chicas más buscadas de estos momentos, Bonnibel Gum y Lumpy Space… De vacaciones se encontraban en un pueblo desconocido llamado Ooo…_

-¿Ooo? –Se pregunto una chica de pelo rojo que parecían se flamas. - ¡Fionna! ¡Ven a ver esto!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Ese no es tu antiguo lugar de residencia?

-¡¿Que está pasando?!... esas dos no son…y ¿Marshall? ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

-¿Tu ex novio?

-Si… se ha convertido en un completo idiota. –Dijo mirando el televisor – Flame… muero por saber que está ocurriendo…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Quieres conocer Ooo? –Dijo sonriente.

* * *

**¡Por Jesús y todos sus amigos imaginarios! no saben cuanto me costo hacer este cap :'( tuve que salir a buscar chicas para poder inspirarme XD nah' mentira, pido perdón por la parte del encuentro del 4 tipo si no fue de su agrado DX... asi que si les pareció que salio bien, aplausos albus dumbledore para mi XD y si no, pueden putearme todo lo que quieran pero con cariño (':**

**PD: si! un dialogo es del libro fifty shades of grey, como homenaje xD aunque personalmente no me gusto ningun libro.**

**Si te gustó este ff házmelo saber si no te gusto compártelo con alguien que si le guste (Y) (:**

**Gracias,**

**Caitlin Cooper.**


End file.
